One Red Rose, One Purple
by Ducky Prime
Summary: When two close friends discover two Minicon panels, they find themselves caught up in a civil war that neither desires to be a part of. What happens when one friend develops loyalties to the Decepticon side, and the other to a certain Autobot?
1. Welcome to New York

So, my friend and I decided to write this together, so we're taking turns uploading chapters. Anyways, I really don't have too much to say, other than I hope you guys like this story and enjoy chapter one.

_Disclaimer_: Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro and not to my friend and me. If we did own them, we would be living in mansions as next door neighbors, sipping expensive wines and reading fanfiction all day.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to New York**

Nerissa Windcaster felt her breathing become more difficult as she tightened her grip on her hand bag, silently watching the scenery pass by in a blur through the train window. It was a Tuesday, the summer vacation before her freshman year of college. Nerissa was eighteen, she had long light brown hair, thin pink lips, brown eyes, and was five-foot-four in height. She was currently on an Amtrak train heading north from Liamsville, Kentucky to a small town in upstate New York to meet a friend.

Her friendship with Kindred Ashby had started like any other, they met, they talked, they exchanged email addresses, then phone numbers, then addresses, and photos, and they had developed what they believed was the world's closest friendship. They knew that they were inseparable, that their hearts were linked together by an unbreakable chain. They knew that if something happened to the other they'd never be able to recover, and they both knew that if one died, the other would die too. They completed each other, being exact opposites, and they trusted each other implicitly.

But this was their first time meeting in person.

Nerissa had to laugh at herself. Her closest friend in the world lived eleven hours away and she knew she could call it a long distance relationship. She just couldn't believe the amount of trust she had in Kindred to will herself to come up to a part of New York State that she hadn't ever been to and believe that she was not putting herself in harms way. After all, they had met online.

"Excuse me ma'am," said one of the train officials that had walked up to her, "Your stop in Utica, New York is next. We're about ten minutes away."

"Okay thank you," Nerissa replied and momentarily watched as the worker walked away. She sighed, trying to relax her nerves, _"There's no turning back now."_

* * *

Nerissa was more than grateful when she finally stepped off the train, her bags in hand. It had been rather cramped on the train and it felt good to stretch her legs as she walked along a corridor to get to the main lobby of the train station. She wanted to look confident when she met Kindred, not full of worry or doubt. When she was in the lobby, she looked around, not seeing the familiar face she had expected to see when she got there. Nerissa became a little more worried as she set her stuff down on a bench. Just as she had set her bags down though, she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. Nerissa took it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID, and was relieved to see the call was from Kindred. Quickly she answered the phone and spoke into it, "Hey Kindred, I'm here, where are you?"

"Aw, you spoiled what I was going to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, I called to warn you about something."

Nerissa felt a little sick after hearing her friend say that, "What is it?"

"I am currently approaching you from behind with every intention of glomping you, so prepare yourself."

Nerissa turned around only to see her friend approaching and grinned, "Well, not if I beat you to it."

"Thank goodness there's nobody here to see us and start to wonder."

"You're disgusting."

"Thank you. But I'm hanging up now so I can glomp you effectively."

"Okay," Nerissa replied and she hung up her phone along with Kindred. She watched as a gleam of playful excitement flashed through Kindred's hazel eyes before she suddenly started jogging forward, not wanting to run incase one of the security guards yelled at her. Nerissa decided to let Kindred come to her since she had spent the last few hours on a train coming up to New York and simply opened her arms, waiting for Kindred's hug…or glomp. And she wasn't keep waiting long.

Kindred had captured her in an instant in a crushing hug, nearly squeezing the life out of her, and Nerissa hugged her back, laughing, "Loosen up a bit."

"Oh, sorry," Kindred replied loosening her embrace on her friend, "It's nice to finally speak to you in person! You know?"

Kindred was sixteen years old, and it was the summer break before her senior year of high school. She had dirty blonde hair that was just below shoulder length, fleshy pink lips, and was five-foot-eight in height. "You know," Kindred stated, "Now that I got you there's no way I'm letting you go back down to Kentucky."

Nerissa laughed, "Oh really? I was planning on kidnapping you and taking you back down to Kentucky with me."

Kindred glanced over her shoulder back at her parents, "We shall not inform them of your secret plot or else they will lock us up and feed us bread crumbs."

The elder friend laughed again, "I doubt they'd do that."

"No they wouldn't, come on; I'll go introduce you to them."

Nerissa and Kindred broke the hug and walked over to the younger friend's parents where Kindred properly introduced Nerissa to her parents and vice versa. Once the introductions were over, the group decided to head to Kindred's home, which was in the small town of Stows Square, New York. Kindred insisted on helping Nerissa carry her bags and together the two girls loaded them into the trunk of the Ashby family's van. After the two girls climbed in the van, the group took off in the direction of Stows Square.

"So how was the train ride?" Kindred asked.

"It was fine, kind of boring."

"So you didn't flirt with any hot train people on the way up?"

Nerissa laughed, "No, of course not!"

"It would've passed the time."

"Yes but they were all ugly anyway."

"Well you could've said that in the first place."

Nerissa shook her head and then Kindred went on to say, "Well no worries. I've got plenty of ideas in mind so we can pass the time in a highly memorable way."

"Oh really? What are these ideas of yours?"

"It's a surprise."

Nerissa was left to guess as to what these ideas could be, but nonetheless she couldn't wait to find out. She knew Kindred had a creative mind when she wanted to. And she had a gut feeling that she wouldn't be bored…

* * *

"We're home!" Kindred announced about an hour and half later when Mr. Ashby pulled into the driveway of a small white house with cranberry shutters.

But before the two girls could get out Mrs. Ashby spoke up saying, "Kindred, your father and I are going to go grocery shopping since we're running low on food supplies. You and Nerissa are welcome to stay here and hang out, but just make sure you stay out of trouble okay?"

"You got it mom," Kindred replied, "Nerissa and I will just grab her stuff really quick."

"Alright, we should be home in an hour and a half or so. You have your father's cellphone number incase something happens and you need to call us."

"I know mom," the teen responded, getting annoyed.

Nerissa noticed her friend becoming aggravated and couldn't help but smile, thinking it was funny. But when Kindred's mother stopped giving her safety speeches, the two teenagers climbed out of the van and grabbed Nerissa's stuff, shut the trunk, and headed into the house as Kindred's parents pulled away.

Once inside the home, Kindred directed Nerissa to her room, the guest room of the house. She helped Nerissa unpack her things and afterwards she gave her a quick tour of the house, it didn't take very long since the house wasn't very big. During the tour Kindred noticed a confused look on her friend's face, so she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's your parents room?"

Kindred grinned, "In the basement. My parents had it fixed up all nice and made it into their bedroom. But that's good for us because we can stay up here all night and party and they won't know what we're doing…just so long as we stay quiet enough."

"Why, is that one of the ideas you had in mind?"

"Well…" Kindred mused pretending to look innocent, "I was thinking about having a movie night…so I guess that could be considered a party of sorts."

Nerissa chuckled and shook her head, "When were you planning on doing that?"

"Whenever you felt like it. But right now I want to go for a walk. How about you?"

"Would you parents approve? I mean your mom—

"Is the typical mom. Don't worry, I go for walks all the time when I get home from school and my parents aren't home. Just so long as I have my cellphone with me and we beat my parents home we should be alright."

Nerissa pursed her lips to the side, "Alright. But if we get caught I'm going to say that you forced me into this."

"Okay, I guess that's fair enough."

Since it was summer and it was the evening, it was a bit cooler out, so the girls changed into jeans and grabbed a couple light jackets and then headed out the door.

"So where do you want to go?" Nerissa asked.

"Um, since we already drove through town, and since I have a tour of my town planned for a later day, we'll just head up the Rice Road and I'll show you a giant boulder."

"You mean that you're disobeying your parents so you can show me a rock?"

"An enormous rock of epic proportions!" Kindred stated, trying to keep her friend interested.

"Uh-huh."

"Come on, there might be something interesting about it."

"But it's a rock."

"Give it a chance."

Nerissa shook her head, "Okay, show me this boulder of epic proportions."

"Alright, come on, we'll cut across my neighbor's field so we can get to the Rice Road easier."

"You like to get into trouble don't you?"

"I don't get caught, so I don't get in trouble."

Nerissa shook her head as they continued walking. It was a rather large field, but when they finally walked across it, there was a road on the other side, a road that Kindred proclaimed was the Rice Road.

"Okay, so now that we're on the Rice Road, how long is it to that boulder?"

"It's about a five minute walk. But that gives us plenty of time to chat."

"About what?"

Kindred chuckled, "I don't know. What do you think of Stows Square so far?"

"Well, it's a lot different than Kentucky," Nerissa answered, "You know that the only place I've been in New York is the city, and Stows Square is the exact opposite of a city. You were right when you said there were a lot of farms up here."

"And cows, you can't forget the cows."

"No, I guess they're essential to farming too."

It wasn't long before the five minutes expired and Kindred led Nerissa over to the boulder of epic proportions. Although Nerissa had seen boulders of similar size, she couldn't say that she had seen any that were bigger. And she watched as Kindred climbed on top of the rock and stood there for a moment to make sure she had her balance and then proceeded to say, "I dub this the Friendship Rock of Awesomeness."

Nerissa laughed, "I dub myself Queen of the Friendship Rock of Awesomeness."

Kindred looked to her friend, "Aw, that's no fair. Well then, I dub myself Empress of the Friendship Rock of Awesomeness. So there."

Nerissa laughed again and was just about to climb up onto the rock herself when suddenly a flash of green caught her eye. "What was that?" the elder friend asked aloud as she looked down and saw two green panels slightly wedged under the rock. "What are those?"

Kindred saw her friend stooping down to inspect something at the base of the rock and proceeded to climb down questioning, "What's what? What did you find?"

"I don't know what they are, just these green panels that look like home plate in baseball, and they have a weird symbol on them that kind of looks like a capital M."

"Interesting," the younger friend remarked, coming up to her friend and kneeling to examine the panels herself. Kindred then smiled as she said, "I told you there might be something interesting. Come on, let's get them out."

"Any ideas as to how we're going to do that?"

"Well, we're going to have to dig them out since there's no way we'll be able to move the rock by ourselves."

"You wouldn't have happened to have brought a shovel, would you?"

"Did you see me carrying one? Come on, we'll use sticks," Kindred explained breaking a couple thick branches off from a tree and handing one to Nerissa, "This might take a while so we'll have to work quickly, or come back tomorrow with the proper equipment. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like carrying a shovel all the way out here."

Nerissa shook her head as she took one the sticks and began removing dirt from around one of the panels while Kindred worked with the other. Both girls soon discovered that the panels really weren't that thick, just an inch or so, and it wasn't long before they cleared enough of the dirt away to pull each one out. Both girls had to pull each panel out since they were still wedged pretty tightly underneath the rock, but they managed to do so, and each girl held a panel in their hands.

"Any ideas as to what these things are?" Nerissa asked, inspecting the plate in her hands.

"Well, you yourself said it looked like the home plate in baseball, maybe it's a mutated version."

"I'm sure…"

And without warning, both panels started glowing simultaneously, startling the girls and causing them to drop the panels. Both were too fascinated and freaked out to run, and both watched in astonishment as three bright beams of light shot out from the panels, a green light, a pink light, and a red light. Both girls watched in awe as the three lights shot upwards and broke through the heavens and when the three beams of light were gone, Nerissa and Kindred looked to each other, their faces both a little paler as Kindred exclaimed in a hoarse voice, "I think we just did something _very_ bad."

"Um, yeah, no kidding," Nerissa replied sheepishly, "I say we make like bananas and split before anybody comes out here wondering what those lights were."

"Right."

But before the girls could make the move to run, the panels started glowing again, this time a white beam suddenly shot up from each of the panels, but these white beams didn't compare to the three beams of light that had preceded them. These white lights were only about the six feet high, and when they faded, two robots were left standing there, both about the height of the white lights.

Nerissa watched as Kindred's jaw dropped and the elder friend felt shock pouring through her as well, more shock than she had ever felt in her entire life. And Nerissa was the first one to speak, but her voice was nothing more than a loud whisper, "_Robots?!"_

Kindred cleared her throat and shivered, appearing to look calm after she had done so, and she managed to find the words to say, "Do you come in peace?"

Neither of the robots appeared to be listening to her though as they turned their attention to the road and watched as two motorcyclists raced by. After the motorcyclists had passed, both of the minicons heads spun around several times, going 360 degrees, until both stopped simultaneously and suddenly shifted their forms and were suddenly sport motorcycles, similar to the ones that had just drove by.

"Oh my gosh," Nerissa breathed as one of the motorcycle-bots slowly drove up to her and the other to Kindred.

The robot that was before Nerissa was red and black, while the other that was before Kindred was purple and black. Suddenly the red and black robot beeped out a message, and it stunned both Kindred and Nerissa when they understood it.

**"My name is Vortex, and this is my brother, Static. We are very grateful to you for awakening us from our hibernation. To repay you, we wish to be your guardians."**

"Guardians?" Nerissa asked a bit confused, "What would we need protection from?"

Static answered this time, **"You may have noticed that since you awakened us, you activated a beacon which travelled to Cybertron, our home world. On Cybertron a civil war is taking place that has lasted millions of years—**

"Did you say millions of years?" Kindred questioned.

**"Yes,"** Static continued, **"Cybertron is inhabited by three main races, the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the Minicons. The Autobots are fighting for peace on Cybertron as well as throughout the universe. The Decepticons, on the other hand, campaign for war and destruction. They wish to enslave the universe and destroy anyone who stands in there way. The third race is the Minicons, which is our species. We Minicons simply serve the purpose of providing power to either faction, and whichever faction gets the most Minicons wins the war."**

Nerissa rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "So why are you on Earth?"

Vortex was the one to reply, **"The Decepticons were after us, enslaving us left and right and forcing us to do their evil biddings without our consent. And they were not in the least bit gentle. As a result, the Autobots commissioned a ship to allow us Minicons to escape. But the Decepticons found out and attacked the ship just after we left Cybertron's surface. We were able to escape, but we had veered way off course and ended up drifting for millions of years in hibernation, that was until we crash landed here on Earth and were scattered across the planet in our hibernated states. But that was back when Earth was in its prehistoric time period. We've been here ever since, waiting to be awakened."**

"But now that you are, that beacon allowed the Autobots and Decepticons to know you are here, right?" Nerissa questioned.

**"Precisely, and both factions are most likely on there way here this very second."**

**"You should be warned," **Static spoke up, **"The Autobots and Decepticons are giant compared to us since they are more than five times our height. They weigh megatons, and if the Decepticons show up here before the Autobots, we may as well consider ourselves dead."**

Kindred swallowed hard, "Okay, I am more than ready to runaway now."

Nerissa nodded in agreement, "We'll introduce ourselves as we make a hasty retreat from this place."

**"In that case,"** remarked Vortex, **"We'll give you guys a ride."**

"Awesome," Kindred remarked as she hopped on the back of Static.

Nerissa shook her head as she got on Vortex, "Do you guys come with helmets?"

"Yeah," Kindred joined in, "In New York it's illegal not to have a helmet on when riding a motorcycle."

Nerissa and Kindred were amazed yet again when helmets suddenly appeared on both of the girls' heads. Vortex quickly explained, **"Those are only holographic images, do not expect them to protect you. When we join up with the Autobots you shall be given better protection."**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kindred remarked, "In this country that we live in we have a choice as to whether or not we want to join up with anyone."

**"Do you wish to be a target of the Decepticons then?"** Static asked as the two Minicons pulled out of the woods and onto the road.

"Well, if you put it that way," Kindred responded, "But I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kindred Onyx Ashby, but you can just call me Kindred."

Nerissa chuckled, "I don't think you had to give your full name, but since you did I guess I mine as well do the same."

Kindred smirked as they approached the end of Rice Road, "Copy cat. Take a left up here guys."

Nerissa smiled, "As I was saying though, my name is Nerissa Evelyn Windcaster, but you can call me Nerissa."

**"Sea goddess,"** Vortex mused.

"Huh?" Nerissa responded.

**"That's what your name means."**

"Oh. What about Kindred's?"

Kindred laughed, "Who cares?"

The Minicons took a left at the stop sign and then Static spoke, **"Her name means family, and why are we going left?"**

"You see that white house right there, that's where I live."

Nerissa was laughing as Kindred said that, "You know, your parents could have named you Ohana, because that means family too."

Kindred shook her head, "Yeah, but Kindred doesn't mean nobody gets left behind, and I don't plan on finding any little blue alien experiment named Stitch either."

"Well, we did find aliens."

"Good point. But we've got bigger problems," Kindred stated as the minicons turned into her driveway.

"What?" Nerissa asked as the helmets disappeared from their heads.

"Where are we going to hide these guys?"

"Oh…crap, well, your parents won't be coming into my room will they?"

Kindred snapped her fingers, "Nerissa you're a genius, we can put them in your closet, and when they go to bed we can get them out."

The Minicons laughed in unison, but Static was the one to say, **"This better be a big closet."**

"It's a walk-in closet, so you should be okay for a few hours."

But Vortex seemed less sure, **"Kindred, your house is not far enough away from where the beacon was sent."**

"What do you mean it's not far enough away? It's about a mile."

The Minicon transformed, causing Static to follow suit. Bright red optics stared into Kindred's hazel eyes as Vortex continued, **"The Autobots and Decepticons can still detect us. Their technology does not only surpass the technology here on Earth, but it crushes it in one foul swoop."**

Both girls swallowed hard this time and Nerissa was the one to ask, "Just how far away would we have to be?"

"**To avoid close range detection, three miles, but if their long range detection is at full capacity, one-hundred and fifty miles."**

Kindred whistled, "Well, we are totally screwed if the Decepticons show up here first."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the Decepticons won't get the beacon. But nonetheless, I am very paranoid right now and would like to go inside because I feel as if something could beam down from the sky at any moment with every intention of killing me," Nerissa exclaimed in a breath.

"Right."

And the two girls led the two Minicons into the house and showed them where the closet was. After Static and Vortex were inside and comfortable, Nerissa followed Kindred to her bedroom, where Kindred sat down heavily upon the bed and Nerissa took a seat in a chair that was in the room.

"Well, just so you know, this was one thing that I certainly did not have in mind. Sorry if this ruined your week and a half up here," Kindred apologized.

"Let me see, discovering an alien race and currently awaiting the arrival of more aliens that may or may not hurt us…yeah that's surely ruined my week," Nerissa stated sarcastically, but when she saw her friend's mood dampen, she quickly added, "Kindred, this is the adventure of a lifetime! Vortex and Static said they would protect us, plus they seem to know all about these Autobots and Decepticons. This turn of events hasn't ruined my week and a half up here at all."

"But what if something happens to you?" Kindred questioned, "My parents and I are going to be the ones who are blamed for it. And the last thing in the world I want is for you to get hurt."

"I'll be okay, but I'm worried about you too. I mean, I don't know where I'd be today if I hadn't met you."

"Same here, but this is getting far too sappy for my liking."

Nerissa chuckled, "You're right, but we just have to make sure we watch each others backs and make sure that we are extra cautious."

Kindred nodded, "Alright. So, what do you want to do while we wait for the Autobots and hopefully not the Decepticons to show up?"

"Well, you did mention that movie night, and I just so happened to bring a couple movies with me."

Kindred's eyes widened with a flash of anticipation, "Please tell me you brought Fido."

Nerissa smiled, "Just for you since I know you wanted to see it, I'll be right back."

"Okay." And Kindred watched as Nerissa left her room and then came back a few moments later with the movie in hand.

Kindred put the DVD in the DVD player and it wasn't long before the girls were watching the movie. They weren't very far into the movie when Kindred's parents arrived home, and after Mrs. Ashby finished checking on the girls, she went to help her husband put the groceries away, leaving the girls to the movie.

Neither Nerissa nor Kindred dared to tell Mrs. Ashby what had happened, because they both feared that not only would they get in a lot of trouble for leaving the house, but there was no telling how else she would react, because they certainly could prove their story with Vortex and Static.

They just couldn't risk too much right now.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock at night by the time the girls finished watching the movie, and since Nerissa was tired from her long day of travel, and from the previous events that evening, both girls decided to go to bed. Kindred's parents were already in bed and asleep, so they had to walk quietly in order to keep from waking Mr. and Mrs. Ashby up. Both girls were caught off guard though when they heard a distant thump outside, and then the house shook a little.

Nerissa looked at Kindred, her eyes wide, and she whispered, "What was _that_?"

Kindred swallowed hard, fear and anxiety beginning to pump through her heart, "Think it was…_them_?"

"Let's get to Static and Vortex pronto," Nerissa replied softly, yet urgently.

"Alright, but I'm so scared at the moment I'm about to piss my pants."

"Deep breaths, we'll be alright, we've got Vortex and Static to protect us. Besides, we don't even know—

There was another thump, this time it was louder, closer, and the house shook more. Kindred whimpered and grabbed a hold of Nerissa, "They know we're here!"

Nerissa grabbed hold of Kindred's hand and pulled her into the guest room and tore open the door to the closet where Vortex and Static stood, looking at them with concerned looks etched on their faces.

**"We need to get out of here _right now_!" **Vortex beeped frantically, **"We ran some scans to see where that thumping was coming from, and they've arrived!"**

"Who?" demanded Nerissa.

**"They know we're here, and we cannot risk getting your parents involved Kindred, so we must leave,"** Static remarked, taking Kindred's hand from Nerissa's, **"We will protect you."**

Kindred felt a bit better, "Alright, but who is here?"

Vortex hesitated, **"It's the Decepticons."**

"Oh God," breathed Nerissa, now feeling the anxiety and fear that Kindred was feeling.

"Follow me," Kindred ordered, leading the Minicons and her best friend to her room. She quickly threw the window open and punched out the screen, "Come on, we'll get out this way so we have the house to shadow us. The thumps were coming from the other side of the house. But once we get out, you two Minicons are going to have to drive _fast_."

The Minicons nodded in unison and went through the window first to make sure everything was safe. After they were out, Nerissa went, and then Kindred. The Minicons proceeded to quickly transform, and the girls climbed onto their respective Minicons.

"Where are they?" Nerissa asked in a hushed voice.

The Minicons drove out from the shelter of the house, and Kindred looked to wear she had heard the thumps, only to feel her blood stop flowing. Four dark shadows could be seen in her neighbor's field to the north, and they were huge.

"Oh my God," breathed Kindred, "Do you see them, they're right there."

Nerissa nodded her head, "Which way are we going to go?"

Vortex beeped quietly, **"We do not want to lead them into the town…so we have no other choice but to try and drive past them."**

"Oh God," Kindred moaned quietly, "I'm just going to jump off and let one of them shoot me."

Nerissa shook her dead, "Don't do that. If we're quiet enough we should be able to get—

"Megatron sir, over there on the road, it's the Minicons!"

"—by. Shit, DRIVE!" shouted Nerissa frantically.

Both Vortex and Static shot forward, going at an insane speed that seemed a lot faster than what a motorcycle on Earth could go. But they didn't get very far when suddenly their was a pink flash and the ground exploded in front of them, sending the two Minicons flying, along with their passengers. Both Nerissa and Kindred landed in a muddy ditch and lost consciousness briefly before they regained it. Nerissa groaned and sat up, clutching her head, "Oh man, that one is going to leave a mark." Her back was throbbing, along with her head, but she ignored her pain as she called out, "Kindred are you okay?"

Her friend moaned in reply before slowly sitting up and saying, "That really hurt."

Nerissa gasped suddenly and Kindred looked to her asking with desperation in her voice, "What's wrong? Did you break something, are you bleeding?"

"D-Decepticon, right behind you, Kindred look out!"

Kindred whirled around only to see glowing red optics towering above her. She went to stand, but she slipped in the mud, and a hand descended upon her out of the darkness, she felt it wrap around her body tightly and lift her up.

"NERISSA!" the girl screamed frantically, "GET THE MINICONS!"

Nerissa quickly ran over to the Minicons only to discover that they were both offline. "Oh no," she breathed.

Kindred looked up into the optics of the Decepticon that had her and swallowed hard, this was not supposed to have happened, but she knew she was glad it was her instead of Nerissa in this Decepticons grasp. She watched helplessly as the optics slightly narrowed. There was a suddenly flash, and Kindred watched horrified as he smirked.

"Human…"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun...sorry it took so long for the Decepticons to arrive. But if you think about it in the actual show, Rad and Carlos had to find their way back out of a cave, which the Hasbro peoples didn't show because it took to long...and then when they got out of the cave Megsie appeared, so yeah. I think I'm okay. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and let my friend and me know what you think!


	2. The Best Day Ever

Okay here is chapter 2. Of course Mistress Megatron and I do not own any of the Transformers. And as she said if we were we'd be neighbors and writing non-stop all the time. But enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Best Day Ever

Kindred was squirming in the robot's hand trying to get out of its grasp and finally yelled, "Put me down you trash can!" She suddenly felt the hand around her tighten and she let out a painful scream. Nerissa looked up at her friend and then at the minicons. They were no use to them off line and she couldn't out run the robot. Plus her best friend was in the hands of a giant robot.

"You put her down right now!" Nerissa screamed running towards the foot of the robot. She picked up a stick off the ground and started hitting the robot's leg. The robot looked down at her and started laughing.

"Good by human." The robot spoke in a deep voice. He lifted up his foot and hovered it over Nerissa.

"Megatron," yelled a voice. This bought Nerissa enough time to get away from the hovering foot and ran. Another giant robot came into view with two other robots with them.

"Oh god." She whispered. She quickly got out of the way. A near death experience really scared the crap out of her and she wasn't doing anything for a little bit. She was basically too afraid to.

"Put down the human now!"

"Oh no Prime she's far too valuable to keep as a hostage. You won't shoot if I have her and I can kill you." Megatron replied smiling.

One of the other robots roared out in fury and ran at Megatron knocking him off balance which sent Kindred flying out of his hand. The yellow robot dove and caught her and asked, "You okay?"

Kindred was only able to move her head. She was in total shock at what happened and at that time Nerissa ran out to her and hugged her. "Are you alright! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine…but we better get out of here before this day gets even deadlier." Kindred replied finally out of her shock state. The two got up and ran to their minicons who had just woken up. The minicons transformed and they hoped onto their backs and drove off away from the robots.

"Gosh they were huge," exclaimed Kindred.

**"We warned you that they were much larger than us when you found us." **Beeped Vortex.

Kindred was still a little shaken up at what had happened. Nerissa on the other hand was quiet and not sure what to do…she was both shocked and she didn't know what the other feeling was, but she was filled with two feelings she had never felt before. The two were quiet for the longest time and couldn't think of what to say. Then Static spoke up, **"Are you alright Kindred? Nerissa? You're not talking like your normal selves."**

"I don't think we'll ever be normal again Static." Replied Kindred.

Nerissa looked down at Vortex and then at the area where they were. "I think this is a good place to stop. We are plenty far away from those robots and we should be safe for a while."

"Yes I agree. Could we stop Static? Vortex?"

**"Certainly!"** the two exclaimed.

The two stopped and their human friends got off. The transformed and stood there in the middle of the forest. It was getting later and Kindred's parents would be home soon. "What are we going to do Kindred? We didn't leave them a note at all and we left your house when we weren't supposed to."

"We can just tell them that we got lost in the woods when I went to show you around and we spent the night with wolves."

"But aren't you afraid of wolves?" asked Nerissa.

Kindred went quiet for a moment and heard a howl. She went stiff and huddled next to Nerissa. "What are you doing?" laughed Nerissa.

"You're my eighteen year old friend. If wolves are coming for us, you'll be the first to go since you're eighteen."

"Oh I see how much you love me." Nerissa replied in a sarcastic tone.

**"No need to worry about feeding each other to wolves. We will protect you. After all we are you guardians."**

"Thank you Vortex. See Kindred? We don't have to sacrifice one another."

"Oh…I didn't want that…I…just didn't want to go first." She replied smiling a nervous smile. All Nerissa could do was laugh.

* * *

Prime and Megatron were battling out were the humans had first seen them. Megatron punching Optimus in the gut and knocking him down, firing his weapon at the Autobots coming near, then finally three robots appeared. "About time you worthless Decepticons came!"

"We're sorry sir…we didn't realize that you had come to earth." Spoke Cyclonus.

The Decepticons took their place with the other Autobots and the battle began. "I never you to want back up Megatron. You always wanted power."

Megatron knocked the Autobot leader back and saw Starscream about to attack the Autobot leader and exclaimed, "Starscream! Go find those humans!"

"Humans?" asked Starscream.

"They went in the woods go look for them there. They have two minicon!" Starscream heard that and flew to the woods to find the humans who beheld the minicons. Optimus looked at Megatron who was smiling.

"I told you I'm getting the minicons and humans." Megatron laughed.

Optimus felt rage in his body and even though he was weaker from being beat he pulled out his gun and fired at Megatron. This caused Megatron to fall back. His chest had lubricants coming out and he growled. He looked to the rest of the Decepticons and ushered the word retreat and everyone of the Decepticons visible disappeared.

"Autobots get earth forms and start looking for those humans!" yelled Optimus.

* * *

Kindred and Nerissa were laying on the ground with their guardians and asking them all types of questions about their planet Cybertron and about the giant robots. **"As we have said before the good guys are the Autobots and they consist of Optimus Prime the leader, Hot Shot the nuisance is the one word to describe him and Red Alert the medic."** Spoke Vortex.

**"The Decepticons are Megatron, Starscream, Cyclonus, and Demolisher. I was unfortunate to be captured by them last time and it's not a good experience." **Replied Static.

The two humans were slowly soaking in all the information about the giant robots when they heard something from above. As it passed Static whispered, **"Starscream."**

The four got up and moved to the bushes trying to hide their cover. Nerissa then started looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Mud." She replied searching for wet mud.

"Why mud?"

"Have you not see The Predator?" She asked. Kindred shook her head no and Nerissa let out a sigh, "You're so deprived of good movies, but in the Predator Arnold Swartzenegger puts mud on himself and cameflaudges from the alien. The alien can't even see him."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes so this Starscream person probably can still see us here and if all four of us roll in the mud he won't see us."

Vortex did a scan on the area and exclaimed, **"There's a huge mud puddle not far from here that way."** He pointed to the direction and the rest of them followed. Sure enough there was a huge mud puddle and the two humans with the two minicons jumped in and got every inch of their bodies cover in mud. Just as they were about to get out Starscream walked by and stared dong a scan. All four stopped moving and watched as Starscream looked down at them, but since they were in the mud and covered he didn't see them and walked away.

Once he was far away from them Kindred hugged her muddy friend and said, "That was brilliant!"

"Hey I watch the good movies thank you very much. I'm glad I pay attention to them."

"You know me. I'm not a big movie fan…of course now I'll have to start watching more scifi movies so that I can plan our survival now. That was so cool."

**"He's coming back."** Vortex beeped.

They all hid in the bushes and watched as he passed again. "Where did those humans go? They couldn't have gone far."

Suddenly Nerissa felt a sneeze coming. She started breathing in and Kindred quickly grabbed her nose and Nerissa felt at ease. "Are you okay now?" she whispered.

Nerissa nodded her head and Kindred let go of her nose and all at once her sneeze came out and it was pretty loud.

Starscream heard the sneeze and smiled, "I know you're here humans. I heard you sneeze."

Kindred glared at Nerissa who gave her a pleading look. Starscream started picking up bushes and throwing them. "I know you're in one of these, but why I can't see you is a mystery."

The four hiding in the bush started to panic. If they stayed put they were going to be captured by the giant robot. If they ran they wouldn't have a chance unless they ran into the Autobots. "We gotta take a chance on find the Autobots."

**"I agree."** Replied Static.

"So on the count of three?"

Everyone nodded and Kindred started counting. "One…two…three. RUN!" The two humans and two minicon ran out of the bush and started running away from Starscream.

"Ah there you are!" he cheered and started chasing after them. Catching up to them was a peace of cake, but when he was about to pick up the four he got shot. He looked to the side and Optimus Prime had his wrist cannons ready to fire at Starscream again.

"Stay away from the humans Starscream."

Starscream turned to Optimus and sneered and retorted, "Do you actually think that I will follow your orders Optimus Prime?" Optimus had his cannons ready to fire and Starscream saw it. He slowly backed away from the humans and the minicon and exclaimed, "You'll pay for this!" With that said he warped to the Decepticon base.

The humans and minicons looked up at the other giant robots and started backing up. The minicons on the other hand started walking towards the Autobots. "Why are you guys covered in mud?" the yellow on asked.

"To cameflaudge ourselves." Replied Nerissa.

Kindred looked at her and then the minicons and lastly the Autobots. "I need to go to sleep. There has been way too much excitement for me today."

"Too much excitement for you? I came all the way up from Kentucky. Nothing has happened down there and today was the best day I ever had…though it was risky…we nearly got squished by those robots, but hey we made it through. I'd go through it again. I betcha I lost around five pounds."

"As I've said before you don't need to lose weight." Kindred replied. The two absolutely forgot the robots were standing right there listening to their conversations.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" spoke the yellow one.

Both Kindred and Nerissa looked up and their faces turned red. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Nerissa spoke.

"Likewise. We're terribly sorry."

There was suddenly an awkward silence and the largest robot started talking, "I see you have met two minicons…I'm sorry that this happened when it did."

"What do you mean? Yes the minicons told us about a war…but if you're saying your sorry we got involved with it one day it's perfectly fine. We want to help."

"Exactly. We can teach you all the earth customs and help you fight."

"No, I don't want to risk your lives in this. It's our battle and we will do whatever is necessary." The large one replied.

"My name is Kindred and this is my best friend Nerissa and I know Nerissa. She is aggressive and would love you help you guys. I can cheer from the side lines."

"No you can help you. I can show you some moves I've learned."

Optimus started laughing a bit and said, "You humans are much different than we thought…but enough chit chat. Men roll call."

"My name is Red Alert the medic/scientist."

"I'm Hotshot the warrior."

"My name is Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots."

"Yes Vortex and Static were telling us about you guys. But I think we need to find a river and get cleaned up." Spoke Nerissa looking at the drying mud.

"We'll go to our base. There you guys can get cleaned up and we can talk more." Suggested Optimus.

"Okay." The friends said in unison.

The Autobots then transformed into alternate vehicles and Optimus opened his door. "Get in."

"Uh…what about us being muddy?" asked Kindred.

"It'll be okay. We need to get you two to the base along with the minicons. The Decepticons could attack again any minute." After that was said the humans along with the minicons scrambled to get in Optimus' cab so that they wouldn't be seen by the Decepticons if they came back, this really shocked Optimus.

"Gee Optimus you know how to get the humans in." Hot Shot remarked.

Optimus didn't say anything which hinted to Hot Shot he better be ready when they got to the bas. Vortex sat next to Nerissa and said, **"The Autobots are very peaceful and will do anything to protect you. So don't get offended if Optimus doesn't want you two to not help them in the battle."**

**"Yes, and don't get offended if they don't know what a female is going through. There's hardly any femmes left in the Transformers race and they really don't know how to act in front of one."** Static continued.

Optimus didn't seem to be paying any attention to them because he didn't remark on anything. Of course he may not have been able to understand the minicons beeping language. Which would surprise them if he didn't know. "So where is the base?" asked Kindred.

"The minicon ship actually landed in the area and we'll be using that for our base. We'll repair it and when the time comes we'll leave this planet and let you get on with your lives." Optimus replied.

"You mean you're actually going to leave?" asked Nerissa.

"Yes, we can't endanger your home planet much longer with us here. After we find all the minicons and fix the ship you won't have to worry anymore."

"The only thing we'll worry about is our lives going back to being normal and boring. You gotta take us with you." Kindred pleaded.

"We'll talk more when we get to the base." Optimus replied. The two humans didn't understand what was going on. They could easily make Kindred's parents fall for anything.

"Hey Kindred…what are we going to tell your parents later on?"

"Well…I have something in mind, but I'll tell you later."

Soon afterwards they found the base and Red Alert opened the door. When they got in it was all dusty and the humans and minicons jumped out of Optimus' cab. All the Autobots transformed and looked around. Lights started flickering and Vortex and Static went to find minicons who were still on board. "Wow this place is huge!" exclaimed Nerissa.

Hot Shot started laughing and replied, "You act like you haven't been in a spaceship before."

"Well…technically I haven't, but this place is so awesome!"

Optimus smiled down at them behind his face mask and said, "Okay…because you awoke the minicons a huge battle have continued from years ago—

"We're so sorry!" exclaimed the two humans

"It's not your fault we were expecting it. Someone would awaken the minicons again and the battle would resume, but you humans say you want to help us fight. That I cannot let happen, you could easily die in battle and I would feel terrible."

"Oh come on now Optimus. Let us have some fun! Kindred actually has a wonderful idea to get away from her parents…but then I'd have to call my parents and tell them the same thing." Nerissa replied.

"Well I haven't told her yet, but she assumes it's great." Kindred said.

"Kindred…Nerissa…you two seem like great people…but I simply can't allow it. I can't endanger you lives."

"Okay would it make you feel better if we learned some moves and learned self defense? I wouldn't mind at all if we did that. Please Optimus let us stay, if you don't we know where this base is located at and we will come and bug you every day."

Optimus thought about his options and replied, "Okay you guys can be on the team. But I only ask one thing. Be careful."

Nerissa was so happy she ran to Optimus and hugged his leg. When she realized what she was doing she quickly pushed herself away. "Sorry I was just too happy."

* * *

Up on the Moon base the Decepticons were arguing and bickering to one another. "Silence!" Megatron yelled. Everyone went silent and he focused his attention on Starscream and asked, "Why didn't you get the humans and Megatron Starscream?"

"The Autobots came sir…plus the humans are smarter than we thought they covered themselves in mud so that I couldn't see them at first. My radar didn't see them."

Megatron was getting tired of the excuses Starscream kept coming up with and got up to go to the computer and said, "I want each of you to scan one of these vehicles."

"Why?" asked Cyclonus.

"We will blend in better with the humans. Yes we don't have anything to do with them, but we don't want them to attack us right now in the beginning of our war." Megatron replied.

He scanned a tank and suddenly got all the materials to transform into. He ushered the word 'transform' and became a tank in front of his men's optics. He transformed back and let his men fight over which ones they wanted. He went outside the base and started searching around the moon. He saw a little shining thing in the dust and walked over to it. "A minicon." He whispered. The minicon suddenly lit up and showed its form. "Leader One it's so nice to see you again. It's been way too long."

**"Lord Megatron."** Leader One replied.

Megatron walked back to the base and started yelling at Cyclonus for not finding the minicon that was on the moon under his very own nose. Cyclonus kept apologizing, but Megatron said nothing. Then he noticed Starscream laughing, "What's so funny."

"Uh…nothing sir." Starscream replied.

* * *

"So what do we do again?" asked Nerissa.

"Let me do the talking okay? Then you can call your parents and tell them." Kindred replied walking up to their house. Kindred's parent's car was parked in the driveway and Nerissa started getting nervous. She had no idea what Kindred was going to do. All she had to do was follow her lead, but she didn't know what her lead was.

They went through the door and the two were crushed in bone gripping hugs. "Where have you two been! We've called your parents and been calling the police!"

"We were just outside mom." Kindred replied trying to get away form her mother's embrace. "We have something we want to tell you and please don't hate us for what tell you."

"Okay…" her father replied.

"Ever since Nerissa and I have met on the internet and all we started feeling something we never felt towards another woman before. It was really weird I tell you, but when Nerissa came up here I noticed what it was…we had become lesbian lovers and can't see us without each other."

Nerissa looked at her friend and then looked at her friend's parents and then said, "Because of our feelings towards one another we know you two won't approve so…we have tickets to go California and there we will live our happy lives together forever."

Kindred's parents didn't say anything. They looked at one another and then down at her daughter and Nerissa. They could see their lips tighten as if they were trying not to say anything and nodded. "Could I call my mom to tell her I don't plan on coming back home?"

Kindred's mother handed her a phone and Nerissa called her house. Her mother answered right away and Nerissa had to calm her down and then tell her what they had told Kindred's parents. After she told them she quickly took the phone away and everyone could hear her mother's yells, "WHAT DO YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT COMING HOME! WE DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE LESBIANS! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CALIFORNIA!"

"Sorry mom, but we already have arrangements." With that said she hung up the phone and the two got their stuff, and left. When they were out of sight they hopped in Hot Shot and drove off.

"Well that went better than expected." Kindred replied.

"No kidding…but if my parents find me I'm dead meat." She whispered hoping that Hot Shot didn't hear.

"Why would your parents make you into dead meat?" asked Hot Shot.

"Uh…because they don't want me to be out in the real world right now, they want me home as long as possible. But don't tell Optimus any of this."

"Okay…" Hot Shot replied.

They leaned back in Hot Shot's chair unworried. They were so happy that they found a lake of some sort under the minicon ship. There they got cleaned and washed their cloths. Sure their clothes were a little wet, but Hot Shot didn't seem to mind. As long as they weren't muddy he was fine. They made it back to the base and let them out. Hot Shot transformed and said, "Okay…so it seems like you two are staying with us permanently now."

"What was that?" asked Optimus. The three turned to Optimus and the two humans gave a little smile and hid behind Hot Shot's legs.

"Uh…we're staying here if that's okay." Squeaked Nerissa.

"How did you get that accomplished?"

"Ask Kindred." Nerissa replied by pushing Kindred out in front of the Autobot leader.

"Thanks Nerissa…but I had came up with a plan after we had cleaned ourselves to go back home and tell my parents that Nerissa and I had become lesbian lovers…they fell for it and they think we're going to live in California for the rest of our days."

There was a suddenly confusion look on Optimus' face.

"A lesbian is when two girls love each other." Nerissa pointed out coming out from behind Hot Shot's leg. Finally Optimus got the picture what they were trying to explain.

"I do have to admit that was a pretty good idea…but why do you want to stay with us permanently though?" he asked.

"Because you guys are so cool! You're amazing!" Nerissa replied.

Optimus just shook his head and smiled and replied, "Okay…you guys can stay here, but since its short noticed you two will be staying with in my room tonight."

"Okay sounds good to us. By the way what time is it?" they asked.

"It is around eleven thirty." Optimus replied.

"Okay we're going to go ahead and head to your room because after all what happened today we're exhausted." Kindred said.

Their minicons came up to them and transformed and said, **"We can take you to Optimus' room so that you don't have to use more energy."**

Optimus chuckled and said, "Its okay Vortex…Static. I'll carry them. Tomorrow we'll introduce the other minicons we have found, but you should go recharge with your brothers."

**"Yes Optimus."** Static replied and the two turned around and went on to go to their own quarters.

"Okay you two up you get." Optimus said putting a hand down for them to crawl into. Once he knew they were secure he picked them up and started walking towards his room. He opened the door and walked in. The humans looked around and saw a desk and a huge recharge bed. He gently sat them down on the bed and went to his desk to turn off his computer.

The bed was actually softer than they had thought possible. The two laid down and were nearly asleep when Optimus gently picked the two up in each hand and laid them down on a pillow setting them right next to each other. He was also pretty shocked that the two humans didn't run away when they scared off Starscream. He was certain that they would run…of course they did back up a bit, but never did run. Now the war was going on again and finally the old battle that started it all was going to be over soon. And hopefully for the universe's sake that the Autobots win or else everyone else would be in deep trouble.

* * *

The next morning Nerissa was the first one up and saw Optimus' head next to her and she had forgotten for a minute and started freaking out and tumbled over Kindred. "Hey! What's the big idea!" Her friend yelled.

This woke up Optimus and he found Kindred and Nerissa rolling around on the recharge bed arguing. "Settle down please." Optimus yawned. When he did this the too looked up at him and screamed.

"I thought it was all a dream!" yelled Kindred.

"I told you it wasn't. He just startled me when I woke up this morning. I told you we were not dreaming." Nerissa shoved off.

Optimus put a hand around each of the female humans and said, "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine…we just thought for a moment that all the stuff that happened yesterday was a dream. It was too good to be true and then when I woke up and saw you I kinda freaked out a bit." Nerissa replied.

"And you're supposed to be the fearless one."

"Hey! I get startled too just like everyone else." She retorted and crossed her arms.

Optimus saw her face was blushing and asked, "What's the matter with your face?"

"She's embarrassed. It's what humans do when they get embarrassed." Kindred replied.

"It's okay to be startled. I get startled once in a while and I don't want either of you to give the other a hard time. If you do I'll just send you back to your parent's house."

"Uh you can't do that. They think we're heading to California." Kindred replied.

"Well then I guess you guys can make up a new idea." Optimus replied setting the two girls down. He slowly got out of bed and walked across the room to turn on his computer. The girls watched as they sat there on the bed and Kindred who was still tired slowly dozed off and fell asleep in Nerissa's lap.

Nerissa saw this and did nothing. She let her friend sleep since it was her fault she was woken up. She felt sorry for Optimus for putting up with the two also. "Optimus…I'm sorry about earlier."

Optimus turned around and came back to them and sat down on the bed. "Its okay I understand. You humans really don't believe there is actual life beyond this planet."

"Well I do, and I still do since I have proof…but I never believed I would be able to witness it in my lifetime. It was a dream come true."

Optimus smiled behind his face mask and heard a knock at the door. He stood up and opened it. **"Hey Nerissa and Kindred did you two sleep good." **Asked static who entered the room followed by Vortex and three other minicons she did not know.

"Well…Kindred is still asleep, but yes I slept very well last night."

**"That's always good to hear, but let us introduce our brothers. This is Haywire, Sureshock, and Grinder." **Introduced Vortex.

"It's a pleasure to meet you—

An alarm interrupted Nerissa in a middle of her sentence and Optimus stood up. "Another minicon has awoken." He explained and put his hand out to Nerissa. Nerissa shoved Kindred off her lap which woke her up.

"Mom I don't want to go to school today." She murmured.

"Kindred! Another minicon has awoken!" exclaimed Nerissa.

Kindred opened her eyes and slowly got up. "I need to start going to bed early."

"Tell me about it." Nerissa replied. They walked onto Optimus' hand and Optimus rushed to the control room. There was a huge computer there and Red Alert said, "A minicon has awoken in Bowling Green."

"That's where Mammoth Cave is located!" Nerissa explained.

"I've never been there before. I'd love to go!" Kindred replied.

"Okay its all set sir." Red Alert announced. The Autobots started walked away from the computers and Kindred and Nerissa ran after them.

"Hey wait for us!" The two yelled running after them. Finally the Autobots stopped and the two girls caught up. The Autobots transformed and Optimus opened his door for the two girls to climb in. Once they did they buckled their seat belts and waited. "So…how are we going to get there?"

"Well its around eleven hours away from here to your house…how long does it take to get to Mammoth cave?"

"It would take my family around an hour and a half to two hours." Nerissa replied.

"Oh boy…we're in for a long ride." Kindred sighed.

"Warp drive is engaged sir." Red Alert spoke.

The two girls' eyes grew big as saucers and they started screaming, "Warp drive!?"

Just after they said that the warp started and they disappeared from the base and appeared in the middle of the woods close to Mammoth cave. "Wow…I've never been to Kentucky before…it's beautiful."

"Welcome to the south girl." Nerissa replied in a country accent.

"Okay you two no playing around. We're here to find the minicon." Optimus informed.

"Yes Optimus." The two replied in unison. They were then companied by Vortex and Static.

**"We will help you find our brother minicon."** Said Vortex and transformed into a motorcycle and Static did the same thing. The two friends climbed on each one and went out to find the minicon.

* * *

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots transformed and started looking around. "Remember men humans are everywhere around here. This is a state park so its best we stay out of sight."

"What about the Decepticons?" Asked Hot Shot.

"We will stop them at all cost." Right after Optimus said that the Decepticons appeared in front of them.

"Prime the minicon will be mine." Megatron growled and pulled out his cannon and started firing at Optimus. Optimus fired back and charged at Megatron. The other Autobots were going at the other Decepticons. Starscream was the only one who wasn't occupied and flew off to find the minicon.

* * *

Nerissa and Kindred sensed they were getting closer to the minicon because they had felt the same energy when they had touched Vortex and Static. They started going faster and the minicon was in sight. "I see it!" exclaimed Kindred.

Nerissa smiled and had Vortex go faster. They stopped when they got to it and ran over to it. "This is amazing!"

**"Starscream is coming I suggest we take the minicon and scram."** Static said in a nervous.

They were about leave when a giant foot blocked their way. "Give me the minicon humans and I will spare you lives."

"Could we take a rain check? Thank you." Nerissa replied and walked away from Starscream towards the Autobots. Starscream had to do a double take. Nothing had ever told him that before and no one had said that without fear. He swore that last time they met that they were frightened….but of course she was the one who decided to put mud on all their bodies.

"Not so fast human."

"What you didn't want a rain check? Did you mean now?" Nerissa replied. It was pretty funny making the Decepticon mad. Of course there may be a price to pay, but she had fun while it lasted.

"You're getting on my last nerve human. You're dead!"

"Not so fast Starscream. You touch that human female and I will kill you." Optimus spoke from across the forest, Megatron on his tail.

"Kill the human!" Megatron yelled.

Kindred kept hidden where they had found the minicon and she was getting tired of watching the Decepticon. She found a huge tarantula and screamed. Static came to her aid and asked, **"What's the matter Kindred?"**

"Will you pick up that spider…I got a plan."

Static did as he was told and put the tarantula in Starscream's wires. Starscream didn't feel anything at first, but suddenly felt something crawling through his wires. Starscream let out a scream and flew up in the air. He could not get the thing out of his leg. Megatron power linked with his minicon and fired. Optimus jumped out of the way and hit Starscream. His second in command shrieked even louder and warped away. Megatron growled and said, "You will get yours Prime."

All the Decepticons warped back to the base and the Autobots stood there with the two humans. The minicon awoke from Nerissa's arms and Optimus bent down. "Sparkplug old friend it's been a while."

Sparkplug looked up at Optimus and nodded. "Let go back to the base. Thank you Nerissa, Kindred that was a pretty funny, but smart move what you did to Starscream." The two humans smiled and the Autobots transformed. It was time to go back to the base.

When they got back they went directly to Optimus' room and fell asleep…they were going to not go to school again…well at least try to convince the Autobots that they are more helpful around them and not at school. Optimus walked into his room and found the two humans asleep. It was pretty interesting having the humans around, but soon they would have to keep plenty of food for the girls…this was going to be a new experience.

* * *

Well we hope you have enjoyed and please review!


	3. Weapons Fair

I was talking to Mrs. Optimus Prime on IM about this chapter and I told her I didn't think it was very good, that it could've been better. Now that I've finished writing it, I still hold true to my original statement. But I'll let you guys be the judge of the quality of this chapter. Since it's been awhile since this story was last updated, I made the chapter extra long. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Weapons Fair**

Kindred awoke the next morning to the sound of someone typing. She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes before sitting up and looking around. Seeing Optimus was at his computer typing something, she pursed her lips to the side and said, "Do you mind?"

Optimus glanced over at her, "Sorry Kindred, did I disturb you?"

"Just a little," she replied.

The Autobot leader assumed she wasn't a morning person and then asked, "Do you want to get down from the bed?"

"Yeah that'd be nice," Kindred stated knowing she had to use the bathroom.

Optimus got up from his desk where the computer was located and walked over to the bed where Kindred was waiting and offered his hand to her. The girl climbed on and he gently lowered her to the floor, and, as soon as Kindred's feet were on the ground, she took off towards the restroom. Optimus shook his head as he watched her run off and then turned his attention to Nerissa. He noticed the covers had come off her a little and he carefully took the thin cloth between his fingers and pulled it back over Nerissa before returning to his desk.

A few minutes later, Kindred came out of the bathroom talking on her cellphone. Her face was flustered a bit, and Optimus couldn't help but watch her to try and figure out what was going on in the conversation.

"Well mom, California is nice—THEY WHAT?!"

Nerissa jumped awake hearing her friend shout, and then seeing she was on the phone, she groaned and put the pillow over her head. When that failed to drown away Kindred's voice, she finally sat up and asked Kindred, "What's going on?"

"Hold on mom," Kindred said putting a hand against the receiver. She looked to Nerissa and explained, "California banned its gay marriage law."

"So?"

Kindred went back to talking to her mom, "Well mom, we're just going to raise some money and go to Massachusetts or something then. I'll talk to you later, I got to go." And she hung up.

Nerissa looked to her with a vexed expression written upon her face and Kindred gave a sheepish smile. The elder friend shook her head and looked to Optimus saying, "Mr. Optimus Prime sir, could you help me down?"

Optimus chuckled, "Sure, but just call me Optimus."

He went back over to the bed and helped Nerissa to the floor. Kindred watched as Nerissa headed to the bathroom when her phone suddenly rang again. "Well, this is turning out to be quite a busy morning," remarked the teen as she answered her phone, "Hello? Oh hey Bryant…there's a weapons fair today? Where at? Hm, I can try. What time is it? Okay. Well I will call you back and let you know, bye." Kindred disconnected the call and sighed heavily.

Nerissa had emerged from the bathroom just as Kindred had hung up and asked, "Now what?"

"Bryant, a friend of mine, called to invite me to a weapons fair that is going on at Fort Drum today. Do you want to go?"

"Why not? It'll give us something to do until a Minicon is activated or until we can move to Massachusetts," Nerissa replied with hint of scorn in her voice.

Kindred cast an annoyed look at her and went to say something, but Optimus beat her to the punch saying, "A weapons fair doesn't exactly sound safe."

Nerissa looked to Kindred before saying, "Well, we're not going to do anything stupid."

"Even so, that doesn't mean someone else won't do something stupid," Optimus explained, "Perhaps you shouldn't go."

Kindred narrowed her eyes, "You are not our father!"

"Kindred, Optimus is probably right—

"So, I still want to go. Optimus, what if we took Static and Vortex with us, they can help keep us safe."

"Kindred brings up a good point there," Nerissa stated in defense of her friend, "Besides, they could scan anything that might look handy so that maybe the Autobots could design a weapon similar to the one scanned to help in the defeat of the Decepticons."

Optimus sighed heavily, knowing that both of the girls brought up a good point. He looked them over carefully, supposing that he could trust them, after all, he couldn't keep them locked up forever. "Alright," he finally said after his brief silence, "You can go, but only if Static and Vortex are willing to take you."

"Sweet," Kindred spoke, "We'll see you later Optimus." And she went to head out of the room when Nerissa grabbed her by the back of the shirt. Kindred halted her advance and looked at her surprised, "What?"

"Don't you think we should get dressed and eat breakfast first?"

"Right."

"I thought you would agree. Now, you go get ready, I'll find something for us to eat."

"No, that's alright, I don't care for breakfast."

Nerissa narrowed her eyes at her, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Kindred shot a glance to Optimus before she looked back to Nerissa and said, "I don't want any."

"Why?"

She shrugged before grabbing her suitcase and jogging over to the bathroom where she disappeared inside and the door closed behind her. Nerissa let a groan emit from her throat as she exclaimed, "She can be so frustrating at times."

Optimus glanced at the bathroom and then back to Nerissa, "I guess if she doesn't want to eat breakfast she doesn't have to."

Nerissa shrugged and then said, "I guess Kindred and I can get something to eat along the way. Just so long as we avoid her parents."

Optimus nodded, "Do you want me to come too?"

Nerissa gave him a friendly smile, "I think we'll be alright by ourselves."

"Alright, but if the Decepticons should happen to show up, have either Static or Vortex notify us immediately."

"Will do Optimus, will do."

"The last thing in the world I want is something happening to you and Kindred."

"Wow Optimus," said Nerissa, her voice quiet, "I didn't realize you cared that much."

"I hate to see innocent beings killed by the hands of the Decepticons," he replied, gently picking her up and placing her on the palm of his hand, "Besides, you and I just met. I'm quite sure there's a lot about you that I still need to find out and learn."

Nerissa blushed, "Well gee Optimus…the same goes to you."

He smiled behind his mask, "So you promise that you'll be careful?"

She nodded, "I promise. If even the slightest thing goes wrong we'll get out of there and notify you."

"Thank you Nerissa," he replied setting her on the floor.

Just as Nerissa's feet touched the floor, Kindred came out of the bathroom fully dressed and with her hygiene taken care of. She looked to Nerissa and said, "Your turn."

Nerissa nodded, "Okay, I'll be back in five minutes." She then grabbed one of her suitcases and then disappeared inside the bathroom.

Optimus watched as the door closed behind her and then turned back to his computer. He watched Kindred out of the corner of his optic as she put her things away in her suitcase and then sat down on top of it, not bothering to engage in any sort of conversation. She glanced over at him once or twice, but she never said a word. The Autobot leader figured she was shy, or maybe she figured that he didn't want to be bothered by a conversation, whichever, Optimus wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. He had given Nerissa the safety speech and he believed that she would follow it as well as make sure Kindred followed it.

Kindred looked up from the floor when she heard the bathroom door swoosh open and Nerissa walked out with her suitcase in hand. She was fully dressed and her hygiene was taken care of as well. She set her suitcase back beside Kindred's and asked, "Well, let's go find Vortex and Static and head out."

"Alright," Kindred replied standing up.

"We'll see you later Optimus," Nerissa called as she and Kindred headed out of the room.

Optimus looked to them, "Be careful now."

"We will," said Kindred, "Catch you later Optimus."

And the two girls left the room, heading for the command center where they figured they could find Vortex and Static. Once they got there, both Minicons were inside and eagerly greeted them with hugs. Nerissa laughed lightly as she said, "A friend of Kindred's invited us to go to a weapons fair. We were wondering if you guys would take us."

Vortex nodded, **"We will take you so long as it is okay with Optimus."**

"We already have Optimus' permission," Nerissa stated.

"**In that case, let's go."**

The four of them then proceeded to leave the command center and the base. Once outside, the Minicons transformed into their vehicle modes and the girls took their respective seats, Kindred aboard Static and Nerissa with Vortex. Once the girls were situated, the Minicons took off. Kindred told the Minicons to head into town so that they could get something to eat before they headed to Fort Drum. The two Minicons complied and waited in the Dunkin Donuts™ parking lot as the two girls went inside and got a quick breakfast before heading back out and leaving again with the Minicons.

* * *

"Megatron sir, our insider at the Autobot base has just reported that those two humans and Minicons have left the base and are heading to a human military base known as Fort Drum," Demolishor reported.

Megatron glanced at his subordinate from his throne, "What for?"

"Apparently to view some sort of weapons fair."

The Decepticon leader smirked, "I'm guessing war vehicles are on display as well."

"Yes sir."

"Alright boys, let's go get ourselves some Minicons and hostages."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

After about forty-five minutes of driving, the two Minicons pulled into the entrance way of Fort Drum. Since the weapons fair was open to the public, the guards directed the girls on where to park. Once the Minicons had stopped in their proper parking space, the girls got off and Kindred said, "We should be back in an hour or so. We're just going to look around and see if we find anything that may help the Autobots out."

Nerissa nodded, "We'll be back soon, and we'll try not to keep you guys waiting too long."

And the two girls headed deeper into the military base in search of anything that may help the Autobots out. Each one had a camera in their pocket so that they could take pictures of the weapon and then scan the image into a computer at the Autobot base. From there they could make a blueprint of the weapon.

Once inside, Nerissa did a quick scan of the area and then said, "Maybe we should've grabbed a video camera. There's a lot of stuff here."

"My camera can hold three-hundred pictures, what about yours?"

"The same."

"Well then that gives us the opportunity to take six-hundred photos, and I doubt we'd need to take pictures of everything."

"Who invited you here again?"

"Bryant did, and no I'm not going to let him know we're here because he'd be hitting on us left and right."

"Okay, we're here to do business for the Autobots and not flirt with soldiers."

"Precisely," Kindred answered and then added sheepishly, "Unless they're really cute."

Nerissa chuckled, "You wouldn't date a soldier would you?"

She shrugged and the two started browsing through the different types of guns, "Would you?"

"I don't know. I don't always want to have to travel around the country if we were to get married, I'd like to settle in one place and stay there. But then again my man would be strong and trained to kill, so I would be protected."

Kindred nodded, "I would need to think about it long and hard if I were dating a soldier and he proposed. I mean, what happens if they get killed?"

"I thought we had work to do?"

"Right, back to browsing."

For the next few minutes they browsed through all the different kinds of guns, the rifles, the hand guns, the machine guns, etc. They weren't really impressed because they knew the transformers used laser guns, which were far more high-tech. Kindred glanced at the time on her cellphone as they walked away from the gun exhibits and saw that it was nearly 11:15am. Looking around she asked, "Where do you want to go next? The military uniforms, the ground vehicles, or the aircraft section?"

"Well, let's go from least interesting to most interesting, so let's start with the military uniforms."

"Okay."

The two girls walked together to the military uniforms exhibits where different types of military uniforms were being displayed. They browsed over military uniforms from the past, and Kindred was browsing over the navy uniform when Nerissa suddenly exclaimed, "Hey Kindred, look at this."

Kindred went over to Nerissa and saw that she was reading a brochure about something. Nerissa handed a brochure to her and began explaining, "In 2020 the army is going to be giving the soldiers new uniforms, called the Future Force Warrior System."

Kindred skimmed the brochure, "They look like something out of a sci-fi movie."

"Well, they practically are. The uniform comes complete with weapons, head-to-toe individual protection, an onboard computer network system, soldier-worn power sources, and enhanced human performance."

Kindred whistled, "That's pretty sweet. How heavy are they though?"

"They only weigh fifty pounds."

"Wow. Anything else cool about them?" wondered Kindred as she continued to observe the picture of what the uniform would look like.

"It will have better bullet-proof vests than the current uniforms, soldiers can chat online with each other, and soldiers can share data with vehicles, aircraft, and other soldiers…it's just amazing!" Nerissa said as she looked up from reading the brochure, "It automatically translates languages for you, and its all voice controlled. It reminds me of Ironman!"

Kindred looked to Nerissa, "We'll take this back to the Autobots. If you and I had suits like that…think of what we could do to help out in the war!"

Nerissa placed a hand over Kindred's mouth, "Quiet, we're not the only ones here you know."

Kindred nodded and Nerissa removed her hand. The younger friend spoke, "Well, do we want to go look at the vehicles?"

"Okay. Ground or air vehicles first?"

"Aircraft," Nerissa stated with a grin, "I've wanted to go there all day. Then we can hit the tanks and stuff."

"Okay."

The two girls left the uniform exhibit and headed over to the area where some of the military aircraft were on display. There were black hawk helicopters, fighter jets, cargo planes, plenty of things to look at.

"Hey, look at this jet," Nerissa called suddenly and Kindred came over to her, "It's not army colors at all…its red."

"I'm not colorblind, I can tell that."

"Well, I thought the army was all about blending in, how on Earth do they blend in with this thing?"

Kindred shrugged as she looked the jet over, "We could ask—

"Let's go see the tanks first and then we'll come back and ask."

"If you say so."

So the girls proceeded over to the tanks, and the first one there caught their eye. Kindred whistled as she circled it, "These things are sweet."

"It's just a vehicle with a big gun on it…the jets are cooler," Nerissa argued.

Kindred shrugged and then her eyes lit up when she noticed something, "Hey, the hatch is open."

Nerissa looked to the opening on the tank and indeed saw that the hatch was open. She then watched as Kindred started climbing up the side of the tank. "Kindred, what do you think you're doing? You're not actually going inside are you?"

"Hey, why not? Just keep a look out for me. If anyone should happen to show, just let me know and I'll make a hasty retreat."

Nerissa didn't get another chance to protest as Kindred slipped down inside the tank. She watched horrified though as the hatch suddenly closed by itself. Startled, she took a step back…that's when she noticed the Decepticon insignia on the tank.

* * *

"Oh shit," were the first words out of Kindred's mouth when she saw that the hatch had closed. She was engulfed in complete darkness and she fumbled around for a place to sit as she tried to get her cellphone out of her pocket. Suddenly she hit her head against something and fell down. "Damn it," she breathed as she rubbed the spot she had hit, "Some bright idea it was to come in here."

Kindred managed to pull her cellphone out of her pocket and used the light from that to look at the hatch. She saw that she had to turn something similar to a wheel in order to make it open, but when she tried to turn it, it wouldn't budge. "Come on adrenaline," she breathed, "I really don't want those army guys to find me in here…"

She was caught off guard when suddenly the inside of the tank lit up, lights came on, the control panel lit up…Kindred could see. "W-What's going on?" she wondered aloud as she slowly slipped her cellphone back inside her pocket.

The swivel seat suddenly turned so that its back was towards the control panel. Suddenly an all too familiar voice echoed inside the tank, "Why don't you have a seat human? You're going to be here for a while."

She swallowed hard, "L-Lord Megatron…"

He chuckled darkly.

"What are you doing here? How did you know—?

"Tell Optimus Prime that he needs to reexamine the loyalties of those who have ever pledged themselves to the Autobot cause."

Kindred wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that and said, "Look Mr. Megatron sir, I'm pretty sure you've heard these lines before, but you mine as well just let me go, I have no use to you."

"You are going to be my hostage until I get those two Minicons."

"And if you don't get them?"

"You'll be killed, just to show the Autobots that my demands will be met."

She swallowed hard.

* * *

Nerissa swallowed hard as she quickly pulled out her cellphone. She knew she had to get Kindred out of there, and in order to do so, she would have to leave to get help, but she wanted her friend to know that. Quickly she dialed Kindred's number and waited eagerly for her best friend to answer her phone.

* * *

Kindred wasn't sure if Megatron was aware of it or not when her cellphone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. Regardless, she took the phone out of her pocket and answered it saying, "Hello?"

"Kindred! Are you alright? Did you know you're inside a Decepticon?"

"Nerissa I'm fine, and yes I know…its Megatron."

"Look, I'm leaving to go get help. I promised Optimus I would notify him immediately if something were to have gone wrong, and something did…will you be alright?"

"I think so…just hurry up because the sooner you get the Autobots the sooner I can get out of here."

"Alright, if anything happens, call me, if you can."

"I'll do that," Kindred answered, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, be careful."

"You too…there's no telling if there's other Decepticons here."

"Wait a second…remember the red jet?"

"Yeah."

"That's probably another one of the Decepticons, I mean, Starscream is red."

"Oh shoot…we'll, make sure you steer clear of him, now go."

"Alright, talk to you later."

* * *

Nerissa hung up her phone and shoved it into her pocket. Even though she told Kindred she was leaving to go get help, she still felt guilty about leaving her friend behind alone, helpless, and defenseless. But she understood that there was no way she could get Kindred out of there herself, so she headed back towards Vortex and Static. She didn't run because she didn't want to attract attention to herself, but she walked quickly back to the parking lot where Static and Vortex were right where they had been left.

Vortex beeped when he saw Nerissa, **"You were correct when you said you wouldn't be in there very long…where's Kindred?"**

Nerissa sighed heavily and scanned the parking lot to make sure nobody was around before saying, "I need you to contact Optimus. The Decepticons showed up and are disguised as some of the military equipment inside the base. One of the tanks had its hatch open so Kindred thought it would be cool to go inside…it turns out that tank is Megatron."

"**I'll notify Optimus immediately,"** Vortex stated and without delay he tuned his comlink to Optimus' channel.

Static revved his engine, **"Where is the tank display?"**

"You're not thinking about going in there are you?"

"**I am Kindred's guardian. It is my duty to protect her, and I'm not doing a very a good job out here."**

Nerissa shook her head, "You can't go in there you'd draw too much attention to yourself."

"**Then if I can't go in, just how are the Autobots going to go in? They'd draw even more attention than we would!"**

The girl sighed heavily, "I see your point…"

"Optimus Prime here, Nerissa what's going on?"

"Optimus, the Decepticons are here; they somehow found out about the weapons fair and disguised themselves as some of the equipment."

"You and Kindred take the Minicons and get out of there immediately."

"We can't do that Optimus."

"Why not?"

"Megatron has Kindred."

Optimus sighed heavily before saying, "Nerissa there really isn't anything we can do when the human military is there…they're the last thing we need to be spotted by."

"Something you said gave me an idea though."

"What's that?"

"Well, you wanted Kindred and me to get out of here with the Minicons. It just so happens that Kindred has her cellphone and I can text her and let her know what's going on."

"I don't see how that will help—

"Hold on a second."

"Okay…"

Nerissa pulled out her cellphone and quickly typed a text message. She then sent it to Kindred.

* * *

Kindred felt her phone vibrate again in her pocket and she pulled it out to see she had a text message. She saw it was from Nerissa and she opened it up only to see that it said: "Contacted optimus what does megatron want"

Silently Kindred typed out her reply and sent it.

"Leader-One, take that device from her immediately."

Kindred gasped, "No! I'm just playing a game on it Megatron. I don't get a signal in here anyways…not anymore."

Megatron didn't say anything else and Kindred proceeded to send Nerissa another text.

* * *

Nerissa read the first text message from Kindred. It said: "He wants the minicons. He wont let me go until he gets them" and she was about to reply it when she got another message that said: "Megatron might be taking my phone…dont call anymore"

"Nerissa are you still there?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to ask Kindred something," Nerissa explained, "Anyways, Megatron is holding her hostage and refuses to let her go until he gets Static and Vortex."

"And what is your plan?"

"Well, you can't come in here, so we're going to have to lure the Decepticons out. Why not have Kindred tell Megatron that we won't hand the Minicons over unless it's in a secluded location, and then set up our own trap?"

"I like the way you think Nerissa."

Nerissa smiled, "My dad was in the military, I know a little bit about strategy."

"Alright, give me your phone number, I'll send the coordinates of a location to your phone and then you can forward those coordinates to Kindred and she'll give them to Megatron. Make sure you explain the plan to her though."

"You got it Optimus." Nerissa then gave her cellphone number to Optimus and he sent the coordinates of a secluded location to her phone. The girl thanked him and Vortex ended the transmission.

She then dialed Kindred's number.

* * *

Kindred nearly flipped when she saw Nerissa was calling her…but she answered her phone nonetheless. "H-Hello?" she stammered, knowing Megatron was definitely going to take her phone away from her for this.

"Sorry I called you, but put me on speakerphone."

"Speakerphone, are you nuts?"

"No, just do it."

"Alright…" Kindred replied and put her friend on speakerphone, "Okay, you're on."

"Alright, I have a message for Megatron, from Optimus."

"What is it human?" Megatron spoke after some hesitation.

"Optimus is not turning the Minicons over to you until you move to a more secluded location. He's not going to risk being detected by the human military. Kindred I'll forward the coordinates to you of the location Optimus wants to move—

"Optimus WHAT?!"

"Kindred…what's wrong?"

"I thought Optimus gave us a big speech yesterday about how he didn't want anything to happen to us and he'd risk his life to save us or something similar."

"Y-Yeah…"

"So when did his secrecy of being on Earth suddenly become more important than my life?"

"Kindred, you got it all wrong! Optimus is trying to help you right now while keeping it a secret to the military that the transformers are on Earth."

She sighed heavily, "Well, give me those coordinates. When and _if_ I get out of this mess I am giving Optimus the biggest audio receptor-full that he's ever gotten in his long life!"

"Er…right." And Nerissa hung up.

Kindred sighed heavily before sitting down in the seat that Megatron had offered to her. She heard him chuckle evilly and she looked up at the control panel, "What's so funny?"

"The way you got mad at Optimus…I didn't know you humans were capable of such of emotion."

"Of course we are. But don't mention Optimus right now, I am so mad at him I could just rip his heart out."

"Have fun with that."

"It shouldn't be that hard. All I have to do it work my way through his armor plates and get to his heart. He couldn't stop me."

"I like the way you think human."

Kindred was just about to say something when her phone vibrated. She looked at it and said, "I got the coordinates, would you like them?"

"I doubt I'll get the Minicons unless you give them to me."

"Alright." And she gave Megatron the coordinates.

"Warping doesn't make you sick does it?" Megatron asked.

"No…but Megatron, sir, how do you know this isn't a trap?"

She heard him smirk as he said, "We will go prepared." Megatron then explained through his comlink to his troops what was going on and then he sent the coordinates, but before anyone could go anywhere, he explained, "Make sure you arrive there prepared for anything, this could very well be a trap." And then he ended the transmission.

Kindred felt the warp sequence engage just as Megatron said, "Kindred, let that friend of yours know we're on our way."

"Uh, yes Megatron." And she sent Nerissa a text message.

* * *

Nerissa had already warped to the location with the Minicons and she let Optimus know she was there. It wasn't long before the Autobots arrived, and they immediately prepared their weapons for when the Decepticons came. Nerissa felt her phone vibrate just as the Decepticons arrived, and she took it out only to see a text from Kindred that said: "We're here."

She figured there wasn't really any point in replying so she put her phone away and waited for the action to start.

* * *

Kindred sighed heavily as she put her phone in her pocket and was stunned when the hatch suddenly opened. "W-What's going on?"

"Get out so I can transform."

"Right…" Kindred then climbed up through the hatch and looked around. They were in a field somewhere, and there was a forest nearby. She could take the chance…

Kindred got down from Megatron, and as soon as her feet hit the ground she took off running. Megatron growled as he transformed. He immediately sent Leader-One to get Kindred.

* * *

Nerissa saw Kindred start running and she ran up to Optimus' leg. Optimus glanced down at her and then Nerissa shouted, "Kindred! Kindred over here!"

Kindred glanced at her and started running in her direction. Nerissa tore out from behind Optimus' leg and started running towards her friend. Optimus caught her though before she could get too far and lifted her in his hand. Nerissa peeked out from his fingers just in time to witness Leader-One grab hold of Kindred, locking his arms around her from behind. She struggled to get away, but it didn't work and Leader-One led her back over to Megatron. He gave her a disgusted look before lifting her in his hand.

"Megatron sir, the Autobots have their weapons trained on us," Demolishor said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Megatron quipped and then he spoke to the Autobots, "Fire at us and this human will perish."

Optimus sighed heavily and lowered his weapon before saying, "Men, stand down."

Hotshot groaned as he lowered his gun to his side. Megatron smirked, "Good, now hand over those Minicons."

Optimus' expression dampened and Nerissa noticed. She asked in a soft voice, "You're not…going to give the Minicons to him are you?"

"Giving him the Minicons is the last thing I want to do Nerissa," Optimus explained disheartened, "But above all, I do not want Kindred killed by the hands of Megatron. We will have to rescue the Minicons at another time. Vortex, Static, I'm sorry."

Vortex spoke, **"We understand Optimus."**

And both he and Static began walking over to the Decepticon side. When they were nearly there, Optimus said, "Alright Megatron, we lived up to our end of the deal, now it's your turn, hand Kindred over now."

Megatron grinned, "No."

"What?!" Hotshot growled furiously, "What do you mean no you no good, lousy, double-crosser!"

"She's got a potential for evil, she may see the goodness of your side, but she also sees your faults. Why not twist her mind a little bit and find out what evil is really there?" Megatron replied, his grin now sadistic.

Kindred looked up at him like he was insane, "You're nuts! Everybody has faults you numskull!" And she paused for a second before adding, "And everybody has a good side too."

"Even me?"

"Even you, but you don't show it."

Megatron smirked and looked to the Autobots, only to notice the Minicons had wandered back over to them. His smirk was replaced with a slightly startled look as he exclaimed, "What?"

"Looks like your pathetic rambling allowed the Minicons to come back over to us," Hotshot stated proudly as he aimed his gun at the Decepticon leader, "Hand Kindred back over to us."

Kindred squirmed in Megatron's grasp a bit and managed to pull her cellphone out of her pocket before getting her arms freed and she turned up the volume on her phone all the way before accessing the Windows Media Player program on her phone. She figured if she could distract him long enough then she could get freed by one of the Autobots…

She browsed through her playlist until she found the perfect song…she smirked as she glanced over the title, "eBay," by Weird Al. She fast-forwarded into the song before she pressed play.

"_My house…is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most everyday  
What I bought on eBay_

_Tell me why I need another pet rock  
Tell me why I got that Alf alarm clock  
Tell me why I bid on Shartner's old toupee  
They had it on eBay…"_

Megatron looked down at her, trying to figure out what the source of the noise was, that's when he noticed Kindred had her cellphone out and was playing some strange song on it. The Decepticon leader went to yell at her when suddenly a yellow flash caught his optic and before he knew it, Hotshot's fist had been slammed into his face and he had dropped the human. While Megatron was disoriented, Hotshot quickly dove and caught Kindred before returning the Autobot side with the proudest smile on his face.

"Mission accomplished sir," Hotshot remarked, still smiling as if the task he had just accomplished had been a piece of cake.

Optimus nodded and looked to the Decepticons, Megatron obviously angry, and said, "Autobots withdraw."

Megatron cast a glare at him, "I will get those Minicons Prime, and if I don't get them soon, I'm coming back for that human, and that's not a threat, it's a promise."

Hotshot sneered at him, "Well you shouldn't be making promises you can't keep!"

Megatron didn't reply his statement and simply said, "Decepticons retreat." The warp sequence was activated and the Decepticons vanished.

The Autobots followed suit and returned to their base. Once back, they all regrouped to the command center where Nerissa and Kindred had to explain what exactly happened. But before the explanations, Nerissa "glomped" her friend and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and I don't plan on climbing into anymore tanks any time soon…let alone go to anymore weapons fairs," Kindred answered.

"Good idea," Nerissa agreed as she looked to Optimus.

"So you just climbed into Megatron for the heck of it?" Hotshot asked with his arms crossed.

"If I had known that tank was Megatron I would've never gone within a mile of it. And yes, I did it for the heck of it because what girl can honestly say they've been inside an army tank?"

"You didn't even look for a Decepticon insignia?"

Kindred frowned at him, placing her hands on her hips, and she raised her voice slightly, "I didn't think the Decepticons would be at the weapons fair, after all, this is a military base, they blended right in, with the exception for Starscream."

"Next time you should be more careful."

"I don't like you," Kindred said finally, turning away from him and leaving the room.

"What did I say?" Hotshot wondered as he watched the girl leave.

Nerissa watched her friend leave and turned to Hotshot with a disgusted look on her face, "She's not used to being at war unlike you hello! You can't expect her to look out for everything, she has to learn. Now that this has happened, she'll know better come the next time. Give a person a chance, sheesh."

Hotshot shrugged, "Whatever."

"Hotshot, don't you have work you should be doing?" Optimus questioned.

The yellow bot groaned, "C'mon Optimus."

Optimus gave him a stern look, "Hotshot, if anything is going to be accomplished around here you need to do your share of work."

"Yes sir," he groaned before walking away.

Optimus looked to Nerissa, "You must have felt bad walking away from Kindred when she first got locked inside of Megatron."

She nodded, "I did. I felt like I was abandoning her."

"You did the right thing."

"I know, thankfully it turned out for the best."

"Well, let's not talk about it anymore. Did you find anything interesting at the weapons fair?"

Nerissa nodded as she pulled the brochure out of her pocket about the Future Force Warrior System. "This thing is so totally amazing."

"What is it?"

"It talks about the new uniforms the army is going to get in 2020," Nerissa said as she went on to explain the cool features of the uniform. She concluded by saying, "Kindred and I think it would be totally cool to have uniforms like these, you know? We would be able to help you Autobots out and stay safe from the Decepticons."

Optimus turned to Red Alert who was still in the room and asked, "Red Alert, what do you think?"

"Well, if both Kindred and Nerissa are going to be sticking around and watching our battles, they're going to need some sort of protection."

"Can you make these uniforms?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Optimus concluded turning to Nerissa, "You'll get your uniforms."

"Yay!" Nerissa squealed as she hugged Optimus' leg, causing him to chuckle, "You're the greatest."

* * *

Kindred was walking down a hall, on her way back to Optimus' room when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Thinking Nerissa had sent her a text message, she pulled out the phone only to nearly have a heart attack. She had gotten a text message alright…but from the last person she expected would send her one. After she read it, she considered whether or not to reply it and decided that she wouldn't unless she absolutely had to, but there was no way she was going to tell anybody about this. She didn't want to give up her phone, plus she was a big girl, she could handle this…maybe.

_I will get you. –Megatron_

* * *

And so ends this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review on the way out to let my friend and I know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you!


	4. Tempest

Well sorry for the wait guys. School work and stuff and updating other stories, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter....sorry it isn't as long as the other one, but I hope its just as good.

* * *

Chapter 4

Tempest

The look on Kindred's face was just pure shock…how had Megatron gotten her cell number? It was unheard of. She hadn't given it to him had she? She didn't remember giving it to him…unless he had brain washed her when she was inside him and made her give it to him…but if he had…she would be with him right now. She was in deep concentration she didn't even hear Nerissa talk to her. Finally Nerissa came over and gently bopped her in the head.

"What?" Kindred spoke in annoyance.

"I was calling your name for the past minute or so and you just seemed so zoned out." Nerissa looked down at Kindred's cell and asked, "You got a text?"

"Uh…yeah…" Kindred replied.

"From who? Oh you gotta tell me! Is it from…you know…"

Kindred had no idea who Nerissa was talking about….she had not dated guys since last year. "No…I just got a random e-mail from the cell phone company."

Nerissa made a face and then got out her cell phone and saw no messages. "I didn't get one…we're both on AT&T." Kindred wanted to slap herself for giving her friend that excuse. She then looked at her cell and gently pressed the button to shut it off. Luckily her phone made no noise so Nerissa didn't realize. "So it to me Kindred."

"I wish I could….but my phone just died." Kindred replied. Nerissa took the phone and opened it up. Then she pressed the button and it came right back on.

"It died huh?" she asked pulling up her text messages from the past. Then read the newest message. "What? Did you give Megatron your—

Kindred quickly put her hand over her friend's mouth and looked up at Optimus who was standing there looking at them. "Uh…we need the use the restroom…be right back Optimus." Kindred spoke, her voice higher than usual.

Optimus knew there was something up, but did not say anything and nodded to the two human females. The two ran off to the bathroom and Kindred locked the door and looked at Nerissa, "I didn't give it to him. I don't know how he even got my cell number."

Nerissa looked at her friend and then looked back at the text message. "Okay….you can't leave this base girl…it seems like that crazy Decepticon leader wants you for some odd reason..."

Kindred looked at her and then down to her cell phone. "Do I reply?"

Nerissa quickly took the cell and clicked reply and typed a message down. Kindred looked over her elder friend's shoulder and nearly had a heart attack. "You can't send that! He'll kill me!"

Nerissa looked at her and then signed the message her name. Kindred looked at Nerissa and said, "Now you can't go out." Nerissa smiled and said, "I know…looks like we're trapped here with the Autobots. Oh well."

Kindred looked at her and then said, "So, we're toast if we go outside."  
"Basically…"

Suddenly the phone started vibrating again and the two hesitated opening the phone. When they did they saw in big bold letters.

_**You dare call me an asshole human? You will pay for that. When I get you both you will be mine.**_

_**Megatron**_

Kindred looked at Nerissa and Nerissa looked at Kindred. "You may have killed us both!"

"Hey I was sticking up for you! This is the thanks I get!?" Nerissa shouted.

"A boyfriend is one thing…but when you bad mouth a giant evil robot!?" Kindred squeaked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Optimus' voice vibrated from the outside. The two looked at each other terrified.

"Are you two okay in there?" he asked. He had never known humans to go to the restroom at the same time.

The two opened the door and looked up at the Autobot leader. "Yeah we're fine." Nerissa spoke up and looked at Kindred, "Kindred here had boy troubles and so I took care of them for her."

Kindred looked at Nerissa and then Nerissa sighed and started all over, "Okay the truth is we're not okay. Megatron somehow got Kindred's cell number and sent her a message saying 'I will get you.' So I replied by calling him…something bad so now he wants both of us."

Optimus looked at the two humans and slowly picked them up and not showing any anger towards them, the two were afraid of what Optimus was going to do. Sure he was an Autobot leader, but that didn't mean he didn't have an anger problem. He took them to his room and closed the door. He sat them down on his desk and he took a seat and looked at them.

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Because…because we were worried that you would start interrogating us, which one of us gave Megatron her cell number." Nerissa replied, "Plus…it's about time a human stood up for her own rights. It's bad enough women are already discriminated against on earth and even worse is that now giant robots are picking on us."

Optimus looked at Nerissa and spoke again very calmly, "Nerissa…do you think I would seriously do that to you or Kindred? Autobots protect humans and all other inhabitants of earth." The two were silent and Optimus picked up Kindred and looked down at Nerissa and whispered, "I won't allow the Decepticons to get a hold of you both. But you won't be able to go outside the base."

The two nodded understandingly and then Optimus picked up Nerissa. "I know you feel the need to protect your friend. I admire that, but the next time something like this happens, come straight to me." Nerissa nodded. Optimus sat the two humans down and said, "You're able to run around the base, just don't go outside."

The two nodded and left the room. The base was so big and they hadn't seen it fully yet. The two were silent and then suddenly they ran into Hotshot. The two both silently groaned not wanting to be even close to the Autobot clown. "What are you two up to?" he asked looking down at the two humans.

"Uh…we're walking around the base trying to get a feel of it more," replied Nerissa. He then looked at Kindred.

"Are you mad at me today?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Kindred just looked up at him and replied.

"I'll always be mad at you." She growled.

Hotshot was about to say something but Nerissa quickly stopped the argument. "Hey guys lets play a game like Hide and seek…Hotshot can search for Kindred and me." The two were quiet for a few moments and agreed. Hotshot had to count to one hundred before he was able to start searching for them. Hotshot agreed to do this and turned around and started counting. The two went off running and soon crashed into their two minicons.

**"Who are you running from?" **asked Vortex.

"We're playing a game called Hide and seek…but we're just doing it so that we can get Hotshot off our tails." Spoke Nerissa.

Kindred looked at her friend and said, "So that's why you wanted to do this."

"Come on you guys can come with us." The minicons nodded and transformed. Their human companions got aboard and they drove to Optimus' room and got in. Optimus looked down to see the humans with their minicons.

"What are you doing back so soon?" he asked.

"We ran into Hotshot…so we're playing hide and seek and so we came in here and if he comes in here you haven't seen us."

Nerissa went behind Optimus' leg and Kindred hid under the computer desk. The minicons stayed in their transformed state as the door flew open and there stood Hotshot.

"What's the matter Hotshot?" asked Optimus.

"Have you seen the two female humans?" Hotshot asked looking around the room.

"No…why?" Optimus asked with a confused look on his face, "Did they do something wrong?"

"No…we're playing a game of hide and seek and they've hidden themselves pretty well." Nerissa did her best not to laugh and so did Kindred. They didn't want to blow their cover, plus if Hotshot found them they'd have to seek…though searching for a giant robot wouldn't be that hard to do. "Sir…would you mind if I searched your room?"

"Got ahead." Optimus replied. Nerissa then started climbing up his leg and onto his lap, she put a finger over her lips when he looked down at her and slid down between his legs onto the little bit of chair. Hotshot looked under the computer desk and saw nothing.

"Thank you sir." He said and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed and hearing him walk away everyone let out their air they had kept inside.

"Man that was a close one." Nerissa whispered, she wasn't sure if Hotshot could still hear them or not. Kindred came out of the crack of the desk and coughed, "You're not kidding."

Optimus watched as Nerissa climbed back on his lap and felt Kindred climb up. "I think we're safe here for the time being…until Hotshot gets really pissed and then we hide." Kindred whispered.

"Come on Hotshot wouldn't hurt us…I'd give him a piece of my mind though if he tries anything." Nerissa said.

"Oh no doubts about that," Kindred replied. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and Kindred jumped. "Oh no."

Nerissa looked over at Kindred as Kindred opened her phone. "This is not good."

Optimus looked down at her and held out his hand for her to climb on. "What's the matter Kindred?"

"Its Megatron again…and he sent me the same message as last time…he says I will be his…but then he also put something else down…he wants to kill Nerissa." Nerissa looked at Kindred and the up at Optimus.

Optimus shook his head and said, "I won't let him get either one of you. Do you understand?"

Suddenly Hotshot came in the room and saw the humans on Optimus' lap. "There you are! I've been searching the cosmos for you!" he exclaimed. The two humans gave him an innocent smile and he just grunted a walked off. Then Red Alert came in on Optimus' comlink.

"Go ahead Red Alert." The humans could not hear what was being said, but when Optimus was finished he spoke, "You're uniforms are read and he needs you to try them on."

"Well….its going to be kinda….not cool because we won't be able to wear them…because we are not allowed outside." Kindred said looking straight at Nerissa who looked down.

"Now, now I will not have that here. But let's go and see the suits Red Alert made you." Optimus carried them out of the room and down to the med bay where Red Alert was waiting for them. Optimus sat them down on a table and Red Alert laid down their uniforms. The two suits were black and they both had Autobot insignias on them.

"Wow…these are so cool!" Nerissa exclaimed.

"Oh yes, they're much better than the prototypes we saw at the weapons fair." Kindred replied.

"Well go ahead and put them on." Red Alert spoke. The two humans grabbed their suits and put them on. Then they put on their helmets and the internet came up.

"Oh man this is so cool!" Nerissa exclaimed.

"You're not kidding. Wow. Red Alert you did a great job on these!" Kindred also exclaimed.

Red Alert beamed with the compliments he was getting from the two human females. Optimus smiled at them as they were testing out their new suits and then checked his internal clock. "Okay you two, we need to get you to bed."

Kindred took off her helmet and started shaking her hair and replied, "No, we can go to bed when we like."

Optimus picked her up and then picked up Nerissa, "You two had a big day…fighting the Decepticons at the weapons fair."

Nerissa looked at her friend and yawned. This caused Kindred to yawn and, in doing this Optimus saw and said, "See you are tired, you yawned which means your body needs rest."

"But Nerissa yawned and I yawned….having you heard of catching a yawn? They're contagious."

Optimus just shook his head and started walking off to his room with the two humans in hand. When he got to the room he sat them down so that they could get ready. The two raced to the bathroom and Kindred got in first. Nerissa walked back to the room where Optimus was sitting at and put her hand on his giant leg. "So…what are you doing?"

"I'm checking the computer to see if any Autobots are coming down." Optimus replied, "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Kindred beat me to the bathroom." Nerissa sighed.

Optimus chuckled a little bit and put his hand down to Nerissa. She climbed aboard and, and he set her on his desk next to the key board. She walked over to it and looked how big the buttons were, but when she looked at them to see what the letters were they were not any kind of Earth language. Optimus saw her looking at the key pads and said, "It's in Cybertronian."

"I kinda figured that when I didn't recognize it." She replied. She then looked up at Optimus and the two were silent. Suddenly Kindred came back in the room and said, "Okay girl, you can go take your shower now."

"Awesome!" Nerissa said breaking the eye/optic contact. Optimus put his hand out to her and she climbed aboard and hit the ground running to the bathroom.

"So what was going on?" Kindred asked once she knew Nerissa was gone."

"Nothing, we were just talking." Optimus replied.

"When I came in you two were staring at each other…I didn't get to see your guy's looks, but I think there was a connection going on." Optimus looked at her and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll take you to bed." He spoke and picked up Kindred and laid her down on the monster pillow. She laid there doing nothing, but looking up at the ceiling waiting for her friend to come out of the shower. She sighed, she was curious as to what was going to happen. Sure they were going to be stuck inside, but maybe the Autobots could teach them a thing or two how to defend themselves…incase they were allowed to go outside once again.

Nerissa finally entered the room and saw Kindred up on the giant bed. She went over to Optimus and patted his leg. He gently scooped her up and put her next to Kindred and said, "I'll get off the computer soon I just need to do a few more things."

The two humans nodded and started drifting off to sleep. The sound of the keys was slowly fading into the background until nothing was heard. The two were sleeping dreamless sleeps until something woke them up. It was a sound that terrified Kindred, but put Nerissa to sleep, but she hated waking up hearing one….it was a storm. Thunder rolled through the skies and Kindred yelped waking Nerissa up fully. "What's the matter?" her friend asked.

Her friend was motionless and the two listened. The storm was louder and the wind was howling. When the two would talk on Yahoo Instant Message, Kindred would always say how bad it was outside…Nerissa believed it was bad, but she had never been through one before…it was more like a tempest than anything. The two yelped when the second roll of thunder sounded and they ran to Optimus and stayed close to him.

The storm continued and they were both shaking. They couldn't see the lightning for being under ground, but still you could sense when it stroke. When another role of thunder sounded the two yelped again this time waking up Optimus. "What's going on?" he asked activating his optics.

"A storm," the two spoke in unison.

Optimus looked down at them his blue optics shining down on them. "You know thunder won't hurt you."

"I know…but it's scary….especially when you're woken up by it." Spoke Nerissa, "I usually fall asleep to them, but first in upstate New York. It's bad up here."

Kindred looked at Nerissa and then Optimus, "I've just always been afraid of storms."

Optimus rubbed his fingers over his optics and then put and arm out around them and scooted them close to him and fell back to sleep. The two huddled around Optimus feeling his security being with him and fell right to sleep though the storm kept going strong the two could barely hear it being next to Optimus and hear his engines working inside.

The next morning the two humans woke up and found Optimus missing, but their minicons right there next to them. **"How are you guys this morning?"** beeped Vortex.

Nerissa looked at her minicon and replied, "I am actually very good…though I think I slept wrong last night."

"You slept wrong? I slept totally wrong, my neck hurts." Static went over to his partner and grabbed a hold of her head and popped it either way a few times. Kindred was so shocked at how better she felt. She looked at her friend and said, "You gotta have Vortex pop your neck. It feels amazing!"  
"Nah….I'll pass. No offense, not that I don't trust you or anything, but a friend of mine had a kink in her neck and she had her friend pop it and she ended up temporarily paralyzed." Nerissa replied.

Right at that time Optimus came in and the two smelt something that came in with him. _Food_. "I didn't know what you guys liked….so…I just got a whole menu of food."

"How did you buy all this?" Kindred asked.

"I hacked into Nerissa's account and took out some money; I will be paying you back, so no need to worry."

"Don't worry about it, if we're staying with you guys I won't need money," she replied laughing.

Kindred shook her head and then said, "Hey Optimus, would it okay if you taught us to fight? I mean you know…defend ourselves?"  
Optimus looked at them and then said, "It wouldn't hurt."

"Oh and Optimus….could we go outside for a little bit today? If you're with us that is….we don't want to be taken off by the Decepticons."

Optimus was silent and then replied, "I will have to think about it, but I will advise you to go see Hotshot for training."

The two girls' eyes grew big and they both started exclaiming at the same time, "NO!"

"I've noticed you guys don't really like Hotshot….why is that?" he asked confused.

"Because he has an ego problem," pointed out Kindred.

"He's cocky," replied Nerissa.

"He's stuck up."

"He's very selfish."

"He's really no good…it's like he wants something from you."

Optimus was really shocked that the two humans came up with a list like that. They hadn't had known Hotshot that long and yet they got down a lot of his personality. "Okay…I'll train you when I have time…if you guys want to run around like yesterday—

"We'll stay here," The two girls said at the same time.

Optimus chuckled; Kindred and Nerissa looked at one another, "What?" they both said in unison again.

"If you hadn't told me you guys were best friends I would had assumed you two were sisters. Just by the way you two act." The two friends beamed with pride and then quickly hugged one another. The two were really sisters…they didn't care that their blood said other wise. They were sisters and that was that. Nerissa and Kindred went and found their minicon friends and started hanging out with them.

"So what have you two been doing? Haven't seen you." Kindred said to the minicons.

**"We've been, what you humans call it, hanging out with our brothers,"** replied Static. Vortex nodded agreeing with his brother.

The four then started talking about regular things that happened that day when Optimus came up behind them. Vortex and Static looked up and seeing this, the two humans looked up too and saw Optimus towering over them. "Hello." Spoke Nerissa.

Optimus chuckled and said, "Are we ready to start training?"

The two human's eyes grew big and stood up. "Uh…just how are we going to do that? I mean….I know we asked you to help us train…but…this is no fair!" exclaimed Kindred.

Optimus again chuckled and replied, "I'll show you something when we get to the training room." Kindred looked at Nerissa who looked at Kindred…they were nervous to find out how the training was going to be like…jeez they were going to be fighting against a giant robot. They had no chance of winning….or even try to defeat him. Plus they were not experienced, but still this was no fair.

They entered the training room and Optimus transformed into his alt form. Then someone came out. The two humans looked at the man who came out of Optimus' cab. Their faces were of confusion and shock. "Who are you and how the hell did you get out of there?" Nerissa exclaimed.

The man chuckled and replied, "You don't recognize me at all?"

"Wait a minute….Optimus?" spoke Kindred.

The two humans were dumbfounded. They hadn't known that transformers could do that, turn into a human…or whatever it was. "How…" Nerissa trailed off.

"It's my holoform. It's so I can blend in society and not freak anyone out. Considering I'm a giant robot and can drive myself…it would freak people out to see a semi driving itself." Optimus explained. "Okay, now we will start the training who wants to go first?"

"Let's have Nerissa go first; her dad was a Navy Seal for six years." Kindred pointed out.

"Kindred! Okay he showed me a few moves, but never showed me the whole training layout!" While the two were arguing Optimus searched the web for Navy Seals when he found out what they were he was very impressed.

"Okay, Nerissa you're up, after you will be Kindred." Optimus spoke. Kindred started laughing at Nerissa who hesitantly walked up to Optimus. For crying out loud he was the leader of the Autobots. He was the best of the best and he was going to train them…why had they even bother asking….oh that's right to try and help with the Decepticons. Just seeing how big they were…they hadn't realized.

Nerissa walked up to Optimus shaking all over. Optimus noticed her fear and walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little when he did that and he whispered, "Its okay Nerissa, we are not going to do combat training today, we're going to go very easy. Then we'll kick it up a notch every time we train. Okay?"

Nerissa nodded her head and Optimus showed her different positions and how to throw a good punch. Kindred watched as Optimus trained with Nerissa and soon the two were battling very slowly using only the moves he had taught her. Then she and Optimus stopped. At the time Kindred thought it was her turn, but then Optimus said, "Okay Nerissa…finding out your dad is a former Navy Seal I'd like to see what…what you had learned from him…or what you do to defend yourself."

Nerissa looked at him and then asked, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catches at all. I'm just curious to see what you can do."

Nerissa thought it was a little odd. Usually someone would have you do this before hand of training. But Nerissa went with it and jumped down grabbed Optimus by the leg and pulled. He went down in a flash. Optimus smiled and said, "Good…anything more?"

"Well, there are some more, but they're like…poking out the eyes…tearing off….uh…not going to go there…but here's something." She replied and kicked him in the shin. Optimus was shocked how sensitive a human shin was. He had been kicked there before and not bother him in his regular form.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Basically…but why didn't you have me do this before we started training."

"Well I wanted to see how well you caught on." Optimus replied.

Nerissa nodded and then looked over at Kindred's direction. "Seeing that you are a pacifist…Kindred is one too…or was once a pacifist. I can't remember which, but yeah…"

Optimus nodded and let Nerissa on her way to the side lines, when the two came up to one another Nerissa whispered, "Good luck." Kindred just smiled at her friend and walked up to Optimus. Yeah…she was laughing at Nerissa before and now she had regretted it…She came up to Optimus and asked, "Do you know any moves at all?"

Kindred shook her head now and Optimus broke down all the moves for her so that she could get it down pat. Nerissa watched intently as they began the training. Watching Kindred learn to fight was pretty interesting. She was actually doing very well. When she went up to Optimus she had actually thought he'd start throwing her around and see when she'd try to stop him…she had seen it in a movie….Mulan….it was when Shane was teaching Mulan to fight…though he didn't know Mulan was a girl…she was known as Ping.

Nerissa then focused back on the training and saw Kindred actually kick Optimus in the chest then start hopping around on one foot because she stretched her tendon too far. Nerissa started laughing at this and Kindred stuck out her tongue and yelled, "At least I wasn't scared shitless!"

"HEY! I WAS THINKING OF MULAN!"

Kindred looked confused. Of course she had seen Mulan…way too many times to count. But she didn't know what part her friend was talking about. "You know the part where Shane is teaching Mulan to fight and he's singing 'Make a Man Out of You'?"

Kindred was then like 'oh'. She shook her head at her friend and then turned back to Optimus and continued to train until Kindred was like she couldn't do it anymore. Nerissa came over to he and Optimus who disappeared and transformed back into his robot mode. "Okay, can we go outside? You said we could as long as we were with you."

"I said I'd think about it," corrected Optimus.

The two girls looked at each other and tried to put their best impression of Puss in Boots. They made their eyes all big and watery and quivered their lips. Optimus had never had this done to him before, so he finally said, "Okay, we can go outside, but not too long."

* * *

Cyclonus ran up to Megatron and said, "Megatron sir! Our spy says that the humans are going outside!"

Megatron smiled and said, "Excellent." Made a portal like device and looked down on earth and saw the humans and was about to warp when he saw Optimus with them. He turned to Cyclonus and yelled, "Optimus is with them!"

"Sorry sir…our spy didn't say anything about Optimus!"

Megatron grumbled, "We'll have to wait until the time is right…but I'm going down there alone and spy on the humans…if one gets away from Optimus she's mine." The Decepticon solider nodded and saluted to Megatron as he disappeared.

* * *

"Oh wow it feels so good to be outside!" exclaimed the humans. Optimus smiled behind his face mask and watched as the human ran. He had to be careful though….humans were everywhere around here. So instead he transformed into his alternate form and watched the humans run around and smell the air.

"Wow, I thought I'd never say this, but its so nice to be outside again."

"Oh yes."

Suddenly at that moment Kindred's phone buzzed. Smiling she opened it up and screamed. Both Optimus and Nerissa ran over to her and asked, "What's wrong!?"

Kindred pointed to her phone and Nerissa picked it up and read, "I see you human."

"Everyone go back inside." Optimus said and loaded his wrist cannons ready to fire at any Decepticon that came out. Once Optimus was sure the humans were inside he rushed inside and locked the entrance.

"That was a close one." Nerissa whispered. Kindred looked at her and nodded. Optimus scooped up the two humans and walked to his room. There he sat them down and let them get over the fact that they were being watched by Megatron. Optimus made out an alert to have the perimeter checked for Decepticon activity. He then turned back to the humans and asked, "Are you two alright?"

"I think we'll be fine Optimus…but I'm hungry," replied Nerissa.

Optimus went over and picked up the two humans and sat them down on the ground. They went to the mess hall as they called it now because Red Alert had installed a Refrigerator and had stalked it up with food…they didn't know when, but they were grateful. They quickly got out some of the food and made sandwiches and got chips out.

As they were finishing eating Hotshot came into the room and asked, "How are you little ones doing?"

The two humans looked up at Hotshot with no emotion. Hotshot was shocked at the reaction he got when he came in. It was as if they didn't like him…but who didn't like him? He was the best rootin' tootin' Autobot in the galaxy.

"What's wrong you two?"

"You're the problem," retorted Kindred.

"Oh come on girl, what's wrong with me?" Hotshot smiled.

"Everything about you is disgusting," she replied.

Hotshot's face drooped down and was stuttered, "What? What did you say?"

"You heard me giant yellow-belly shit head." Nerissa watched as her friend argued with the annoying Autobot. Finally pissed off Kindred looked at Hotshot in the face slapped him hard and ran off. Nerissa watched this and then took off after her. Hotshot stayed in the position he was at when he got slapped…his face almost to the ground. He was in shock…no one had ever did that to him before. Especially a human.

* * *

Nerissa watched as Kindred opened the base doors and ran outside. "Kindred!"

When Nerissa got to the exit she started yelling at her friend to come back inside. "NO! I HATE HIM! I HATE THAT STUPID AUTOBOT!"

Suddenly Nerissa's face went pale and yelled, "Kindred!" Kindred looked around and nearly peed her pants….she was in big trouble now.

* * *

Uh oh....something big happening! Please review for me and my partner in writing. :D She'll update the story when she can....school is just...bleh...anyways hope you guys had a happy new year!


	5. The Escapist

To everyone who has been reading and reviewing: thank you so much! Your hits and reviews mean a lot to Mrs. OP and I...so keep up the good work! Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Escapist**

"M-Megatron," Kindred stammered as she took a step back away from him. She then quickly turned to Nerissa and shouted, "Text Optimus and tell him what's going on now!"

Nerissa quickly whipped out her phone and began pressing the buttons until she had typed out the message, "Kindred and me are outside…Megatron here…help!" And she sent the message. She then looked to Kindred and asked, "What about the suits?"

"Uh, the Minicons, tell the Minicons to bring them out."

Kindred had made her way back to Nerissa and the elder friend said, "Alright, I'll just text Optimus back—

"I don't think so human," Megatron interrupted her and he lifted them both up, one in each hand, "Well this is nice, two birds with one stone. Shall we go now?"

"You mean we have a choice? In that case, no we'll be very happy to just stay here," Nerissa said as Kindred tightly grasped onto the Decepticon leader's fingers.

Megatron noticed and smirked, "Scared human?"

"I hate heights so much," Kindred trembled.

"Kindred, you weren't this way with Optimus," Nerissa remarked.

"Yeah but I could also trust that Optimus wouldn't drop me."

"Well that's true," Nerissa concurred, "Megafrog you can put us down now."

Megatron squeezed Nerissa causing her to grit her teeth and groan. He said, "You're not going anywhere, now, we're leaving."

Both of the girls knew there wasn't anything they could do when they heard the warp sequence activate and the Earth disappeared around them. Neither of the girls was sure where they were when the warp stopped. They both assumed the Decepticon base since it was clearly a base of some sort, despite its decrepit and filthy condition.

Nerissa's eyes grew wide as she looked around, "Wow, the maid hasn't been here in a while."

"Silence human!" Megatron barked as he squeezed her again.

"What is this, the warp room?" Kindred asked.

"Precisely," Megatron answered.

"It sure is different than the Autobots'."

"Neither of you are allowed to come here under any circumstances, do I make myself clear?"

"Well, after you lock us in a cage it's kind of going to be hard to," Nerissa retorted.

"I certainly didn't have that in mind, but now that you mention it, it's a very good idea."

Kindred groaned, "Thanks Nerissa."

"Heh…no problem."

Megatron walked out of the warp room and continued down another series of hallways until he arrived at another room. Both Kindred and Nerissa observed a chair in the room and the rest of the Decepticon warriors were working in the room. Demolishor looked up as Megatron walked in, "Megatron sir, did you get the humans?"

"I did Demolishor. Go and get a couple of cages for me."

"Yes sir," the Decepticon replied before leaving the room.

"Starscream."

"Yes Megatron?" the Decepticon second in command asked looking to his leader.

"Take this human," Megatron said, handing him Nerissa, "If she gives you any trouble whatsoever, feel free to torture her however you deem necessary, just don't kill her...yet. She'll make a good hostage."

Cyclonus laughed, "Oh Megatron sir, do I get the other human?"

"No Cyclonus, this human is mine."

"Hey Nerissa, the human race has been dethroned by these robotic morons," Kindred remarked nonchalantly.

"Tell me about it. Well, it could be worse. I mean, oh never mind I won't say it or else Megatron will get ideas," Nerissa replied.

Kindred chuckled, "Yeah, it's like Megatron hasn't ever taken anyone hostage before. We're telling him what to do."

"Shut up!" the Decepticon leader growled and then pointed over to Nerissa, "She is the only one being held hostage. You, Kindred, are here permanently…unless I get sick of you."

Kindred tried to hide her fear inside so that Megatron wouldn't see it and Nerissa was the one who whimpered, "It's not very nice to play a game of favorites."

Demolishor arrived back with the cages and Megatron and Starscream each took one. Starscream then left the throne room to put the cage in his quarters so that he wouldn't have to listen to Nerissa anymore. Once he got to his room, he threw Nerissa inside and locked the door to the cage.

"Rotten human," he breathed.

"Rotten transformer," she huffed back.

He shot her a glare, "Watch it human, you are expendable."

"No I'm not," Nerissa shot back, "You kill me, and then Megatron won't have a hostage."

"He'll just use Kindred."

"He worked his aft off to get her, I don't think he's so willing to give her up. You know what he wants her for. He said the other day, something about twisting her mind."

"And you'll let him do that to your friend?"

"Absolutely not, that's why when you leave, I'm going to escape."

Starscream laughed, "I'd like to see you try human." And he left the room.

Nerissa groaned as the door closed behind him. She sat down in the cage and not sure what else to do, she took out her cellphone. She had five bars… "Hmmm…" she mused, "I wonder where the Decepticon base is. They get excellent reception."

As she looked her phone over more, she realized she had gotten a text message. She went to her inbox and saw it was from Optimus. It said, "Please don't tell me Megatron got you."

She texted him back saying, "He did. We are at his base…safe for now." And she sent it.

It was only a matter of seconds before her phone vibrated with his reply. "Thank Primus you're safe. Do you know where the Decepticon base is?"

"No." was her reply. She waited again, but Optimus' reply took a bit longer this time. When she got it, it said, "Alright, we'll do our best to try and find you. Hang in there."

"Will do Optimus." And she sent that message before putting her phone away. She had to get out of this room.

* * *

Megatron had gone to his quarters as well with both Kindred and the cage in hand. When he got there, he threw the cage on his desk and plopped Kindred inside of it before closing the cage door and locking it.

Kindred crossed her arms and looked up at him, "What happens if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"You'll hold it until I get back."

"That's not very nice. My bladder could explode and I'd die."

"First, that's not possible, and secondly, that's not my problem."

She gave him an evil eye before changing the topic completely and asking, "Where are we?"

"The Decepticon moon base."

"Moon base? You mean…Earth's moon?"

"Precisely."

Her eyes widened, "How am I breathing?"

"We have oxygen inside of the base; however, if you go outside of it…well, I think you know what will happen."

"Your evilness impresses me…to a degree."

Megatron smirked, "As if I care."

"Your sarcasm does not though."

"Whatever, I have more important matters to deal with other than you for now. See you later human." And he turned to leave the room.

"That's what you think," she mumbled under her breath but the Decepticon leader heard her.

"Pull anything human, and you'll thoroughly regret it." He walked out of the room, the door hissing shut behind him.

"I think he lacks common sense," Kindred mused to herself as she managed to squeeze herself through the bars of the cage and onto Megatron's desk. She looked around for anyway to get down when she noticed cords coming out the back of Megatron's computer that went down to the floor.

"_That'll work,"_ she thought as she went over to the cords.

The cords were about at thick as a rope to her. Tightly gripping the cord, she went over to the edge of the desk and prayed that the cord wouldn't come unplugged from the computer as she jumped off the desk and slid down the cord towards the floor. When she was about seven feet from the floor, the cord came unhooked, as she had feared, and she fell the rest of the way, landing on her backside hard.

"Ouch…" she breathed as she stood up and tried to rub the pain out of her bottom.

After a few long moments, the pain died away and she jogged over to the door. "Now…to open it," she said to herself as she looked the door over, taking in its massive size.

* * *

Nerissa was leaning against the bars of the cage trying to figure out a way to get out when suddenly she turned the wrong way and tumbled through the bars onto Starscream's desk. After collecting her bearings, she stood up and wiped any dust off of her that may have been on the desk before she mumbled, "Well, I guess that works. Now, to get down from this desk."

Nerissa glanced around and noticed large sheets of paper on the desk; they were much bigger than her. "Hmmm, I wonder if I could use that as a type of parachute." She took one of the sheets and dragged it over to a different part of the desk near the cage. Picking it up, she flapped it around a bit and decided that it had good wind resistance. She then took an end of the piece of paper in one hand and walked to the other end and took that in her hand. Holding it above her head, she went over to the edge of the desk. It was up high, and she swallowed hard before saying, "I hope this works…" And she jumped.

The paper caught the wind of her fall nicely and she floated down to the floor with a huge grin on her face. She knew once she got back to the Autobot base, well, _if_ she got back to the Autobot base she was so doing that from Optimus' desk.

Her landing wasn't the smoothest, but after she got up from the floor, she took off towards the door. She stood in front of it for a moment, but she knew it wasn't going to open. Sighing, she got down on the floor and manage to roll underneath it and out the other side so that she was out of the room.

"Dang," she said after she got up and dusted herself off, "I should've timed myself with my cellphone to see how long it took me to get out of the room. Oh well…I got to find Kindred now." She took out her cellphone just as it vibrated.

It was Optimus saying, "I'm worried about you. Are you okay?"

Nerissa felt a soft smile form on her lips as she replied, "Just fine. In the process of escaping." After she had sent that text message, she began typing out another one to Kindred.

It said, "I'm out of Screamer's room. Where are you?"

Nerissa sent it and looked around for a hiding place incase somebody came along. She found a little crack in a wall and it was small enough for her to squeeze herself inside. Her phone vibrated with both a reply from Optimus and Kindred. She read Kindred's first. It said, "I'm in Megs' room. I got out of the cage and down from the desk. Trying to figure out a way to get out the door."

Nerissa replied saying where she was and how she had got out from under the door and then read Optimus' text message. He said, "Nerissa! If you get caught the Decepticons will kill you!"

"We won't get caught," she typed back and sent the message. She waited for Kindred to reply.

* * *

Kindred was fascinated to learn that her cellphone got service on the moon, but she figured there were a couple of reasons it was. One possible reason, the satellites AT&T had in outer space was allowing her and Nerissa to get service, second, the Decepticons had to communicate too, and maybe their cellphones were getting a signal from their communications networks. If that were the case, it was possible the Decepticons could intercept their messages…which obviously wouldn't be good.

Kindred quickly rolled under the door. It was a tight squeeze, but she was able to get through, after getting a minor scrape on her back. She winced at the pain but ran started running down the hall the way Megatron had brought her. She took out her phone and dialed Nerissa's number before pressing the call button.

* * *

Nerissa's phone vibrated and she saw she had a call from Kindred. She answered the phone quickly and said, "Hey Kindred, did you get out of Megatron's room?"

"Yeah, I'm headed to the throne room…well…near it. Do you know how to get back there?"

"I have the general idea," Nerissa replied, "I'll start heading there too, hopefully we'll meet up." And she started running towards the throne room as well.

"Yeah…yeah," Kindred said while panting, "Gosh you had the right idea when you said you were running a mile everyday."

"I just wanted to be in shape."

"I hope adrenaline kicks in soon with me."

"You'll make it."

"I hope so. Did you find out anything from Starscream?"

"Not really, let's keep a watch out for Decepticons as we go around corners and past rooms."

"Right…right…"

"Did you find out anything from Megatron?"

"Just that we're on the moon. They've got oxygen in their base, but if we got outside we'll suffocate."

"Holy crap…how are our cellphones working then?"

"My guess is the satellites AT&T has or they're getting a signal from the Decepticon communication networks. If that's the case…if we're not careful, they'll be able to intercept our messages."

"Alright…maybe we should stop talking until we get to the throne room."

"Okay, see you there. Be careful."

"You too Kindred, Megatron really wants you."

"Just because he thinks I'm evil. I think he wants to make me a spy of some sort…but I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, bye." And Nerissa hung up the phone and continued running. She wasn't sure how long she had been running when she went around a corner and crashed right into Kindred.

Both of them fell backwards and landed roughly before Kindred burst out laughing and said, "What a way to find each other."

Nerissa laughed too before asking, "You okay? Come on." She stood and offered Kindred a hand and helped her up.

Kindred managed to quell her laughter and took Nerissa's hand and got to her feet. Both of them brushed themselves off. Nerissa then looked down the hallway. There was a room with an open door and a light pouring out into the hallway. "I'm betting that's the throne room," Nerissa said.

"Yeah, any idea how to get by it without being noticed? I mean, Megatron's throne is positioned so that you can see right into the hallway…"

"We'll worry about that in a second. Let's get closer so that we can hear what they're saying, but we have to make sure we're hidden."

"Okay, you lead the way."

"Why don't you? You're taller than me and if I'm behind you the Decepticons may not see me," Nerissa suggested.

"Oh, thanks…I feel the love."

Nerissa smiled and took Kindred's hand, "Come on." She started pulling her towards the door to the throne room.

Kindred fell in step with Nerissa and they managed to get right next to the entrance to the throne room. They hid there since there was a molding around the doorway that they could squeeze behind incase one of the Decepticons came out.

"Want to look in?" Kindred whispered to Nerissa.

"I just got a text message," she replied quietly, "You can look."

"From who?"

"Optimus." Nerissa took out her phone and read the text.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Just fine…Kindred and I managed to meet up. Hopefully we'll be out of the De-con base soon." Nerissa typed and then sent the message.

"Sir, those humans are texting," Demolishor's voice sounded suddenly.

"They must be getting a signal from our communication networks," Megatron deducted, "Can you see what they're saying?"

Both of the girls held their breath. Kindred looked to Nerissa with her eyes wide before she whispered, "I think I'm going to pee my pants."

"Me too," Nerissa whispered back.

"Yes sir," Demolishor replied.

"Oh crap," both Kindred and Nerissa breathed at the same time.

"We're going to have to make a run for it," Nerissa said.

"They'll see us."

"Look and see what they're doing."

"Al-Alright…" Kindred replied before squeezing out from the hiding place and peeping around the corner carefully. She saw Demolishor was engrossed in his work at a computer screen and Megatron was watching him carefully.

Starscream was working at another computer and Cyclonus was hovering over Demolishor's shoulder. Kindred quickly went back to Nerissa and said, "We make a break for it now."

Before Nerissa could reply though, Demolishor suddenly shouted, "Sir, they've escaped!"

"What?!" demanded Megatron.

"This message…Nerissa sent it to Optimus…it says 'Just fine…Kindred and I managed to meet up. Hopefully we'll be out of the De-con base soon.'"

Megatron growled and got up from the throne. "Starscream, come with me. The rest of you, start searching the area around the warp room for those humans. If you see them, notify me immediately."

"Yes sir," the Decepticons replied.

Both Nerissa and Kindred cringed as Megatron and Starscream went thundering by. Nerissa grabbed Kindred's hand as soon as they walked by and pulled her out from behind their hiding place. "Come on," she said running towards the warp room, "We've got to beat Cyclonus and Demolishor there."

Kindred glanced in the throne room as they ran by only to make direct eye contact with Cyclonus. "Humans!" he exclaimed giddily.

"Oh shit!" Kindred yelled and took off running towards the warp room as fast as she could with Nerissa.

"Demolishor, call up Megatron, I'll go try and stop them."

"You're a bumbling idiot! If you go after them they will escape. I'll go after them and you make the call."

"At least I have fingers to pick them up with!" Cyclonus barked back and ran out of the room before Demolishor could argue any further with him.

"I have fingers you completely mindless halfwit!" Demolishor shouted after him before he tuned this comlink to Megatron's, "Demolishor to Megatron."

"Did you find the humans already?"

"Yes sir, they ran past the throne room right after you left. Cyclonus went after them."

"They're headed to the warp room. Megatron out."

And the transmission ended.

* * *

Nerissa glanced behind only to see Cyclonus was following them. She looked back towards Kindred and said, "We've got to ditch him."

"Got any ideas?" Kindred asked.

"I have one," Nerissa said.

"Go for it."

"Okay," Nerissa remarked and stopped running.

Kindred stopped running when she saw that Nerissa had stopped and Cyclonus also stopped. He chuckled, "Giving up humans?"

Nerissa nodded her head, "Yes…you know, Megatron has Kindred's cellphone number and he texted her to stop running so…we stopped. But there was another part to the text message."

"And?" asked Cyclonus.

"Megatron has orders for you to return the throne room. He's on his way here to pick us up you see. He said the warp room doors were locked so we can't get in. So, we'll just wait here for him to come. You better follow his orders."

"Megatron sent his orders for me to you?"

"Yeah, he said the comlink lines were too busy or something so he couldn't send them directly to you," Nerissa added, biting her lip to keep from giggling.

Kindred was hugging her sides trying not to laugh and her lip started turning white she was biting it so hard.

"Oh…well that makes sense," Cyclonus replied and turned around and started walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kindred burst out laughing, "He's such an idiot!"

"We'll gloat over this triumphant moment when we get back to the Autobot base," Nerissa said as she and Kindred started running back to the warp room, "I've only bought us a few more minutes. We have to be fast now."

Kindred nodded and it wasn't long before the two arrived at the warp room. The door was open and both of the girls ran in and to the warping dock. There was a small Minicon sized panel just outside the warping dock and Kindred ran over to that while Nerissa waited next to her. Kindred wasn't sure how to use it, but the screen showed a picture of an area close to the Autobot base. Since the keyboard was in Cybertronian, Kindred figured the green button meant go. She pressed it and the panel spoke suddenly, "Warp sequence engaged. Prepare to warp in ten seconds."

"Time to go," Nerissa said heading inside the warp dock.

"Right behind you," Kindred said when suddenly she saw a large purple hand enclose around her. "No, no, NO!" she shouted, but before she could say anything more, Megatron put a finger over her mouth, inhibiting her from talking.

Nerissa turned around just as the panel said, "Warp sequence activated." She saw Megatron had Kindred and she was just about to yell at Megatron when suddenly she was gone and the Autobot base was before her. Immediately she looked up at the sky…the moon was just starting to come out. She felt her heart constrict in her chest and tears welled up in her eyes. Her shoulders began to shake.

"Nerissa!" shouted a familiar voice behind her.

Nerissa turned only to see Optimus coming up behind her. She figured he must have been waiting since she sent her last text message. When he got to her, he immediately scooped her up in his hand and held her to his chest.

"Optimus, Megatron got Kindred..." Nerissa cried grasping onto his chest, "I feel so awful…I thought for sure we were both going to make it out…but when she went to step into the warp gate he grabbed her and let me go."

Optimus tried to soothe her by rubbing her back with a finger, "We'll get her back Nerissa, I don't think Megatron plans on killing her for awhile…so we'll have time. You can help us okay?"

Nerissa wiped her eyes and nodded and looked up at him, "Okay, thanks Optimus."

"No problem, now let's get back inside the base before Megatron changes his mind and decides to get you back." And he took her back into the Autobot base.

* * *

Kindred winced when Megatron slammed her down onto his desk, his hand pressing against her so hard she thought she would suffocate or that her ribs would crack. "How did you get out?" he demanded angrily.

"The cage bars were wide enough to slip through…and then I used one of the cords on the back of your computer to slide down onto the floor," she explained.

He pressed his hand on her tighter and bent down so his face was closer to hers. She groaned under the pressure and he hissed, "How did you get out of my room?"

"I crawled under the door and then headed towards the throne room when I met up with Nerissa."

"I told you were forbidden from going in that room!"

Kindred winced as he yelled. "Alright!" she pleaded, "I won't go in there again without your jurisdiction. I promise."

"Oh no…you won't," he remarked as he stood up straight and took his hand off her.

Kindred, unnerved, shakily sat up only to see him swing his hand at her. She yelped as it made contact with her and he batted her off his desk and onto the floor. Kindred felt pain erupt through her as she landed on the floor with a dull thump. She landed on her stomach and felt the wind get knocked out of her. After a couple long seconds, she rolled onto her back, tears leaking from her eyes and winced as she sat up.

"See if you dare disobey me again!" he shouted taking a step towards her.

"N-No…I'm sorry," she tried pleading again. She felt around her pockets…her cellphone was still there and in one piece.

Megatron watched her as she did so, "Hand over your phone human."

"I paid good money for this…there's no way I'm…" she observed his glare and watched as his Minicon started sauntering over to her, "Megatron! You've taken everything else from me…you don't need to take my only connection to Nerissa!"

"I won't risk you escaping me human."

"Why?" she demanded now, "Just what is it you want with me?"

Leader-1 reached her and held out his hand. Kindred clutched her cellphone as if her life depended on it. With her other hand, she fished through her pockets and found a stick of gum. She took that out and put it in Leader-1's hand. He looked at it confused.

"It's gum…spearmint flavored. It'll make your breath smell better."

Leader-1 beeped something at her and held his hand out to her again. Kindred kept digging through her pockets, she handed him a penny and a couple pieces of lint. She even took her cellphone out and put it in her bra. Leader-1 tossed the items Kindred had given him aside and reached for her phone and the girl slapped his hand away, "I don't think so buster! That's off limits, a big no-no, a sexual violation!"

Megatron growled, "Give him the phone!"

"I'm keeping my phone."

Megatron walked over to her and lifted her in his hand, "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"W-What do you mean?"

He attempted to slide one of his fingers up her shirt but Kindred managed to squirm away, "Not only does that tickle really bad, but you have no business poking your fingers where they don't belong!"

Megatron growled again, obviously frustrated and threw her onto the desk. Kindred's vision was blurred but she could make out Megatron's figure coming towards her before she lost total consciousness.

* * *

Nerissa had a bad feeling about Kindred…she wanted to call her but she was afraid to. Optimus took her back to his room where Static and Vortex were eagerly waiting. However, Static was very disheartened when he didn't see Optimus with Kindred. He beeped out a frantic message when Optimus set Nerissa down on the floor and Vortex ran up to her and hugged her. Nerissa chuckled and hugged him, "Hey Vortex."

"**I'm glad to see you're alright,"** he replied.

"**Where's Kindred?"** Static demanded, **"Optimus said she was coming back…do not tell me she didn't make it."**

Nerissa swallowed hard, "Megatron got her before she could get through the warp gate with me."

Static balled his fists before leaving the room. Vortex followed after him in an effort to try and calm him down. Nerissa sighed heavily as she watched the door shut behind them. Optimus picked her up in his hand and went over to his bed where he laid down and put Nerissa on his chest. She sat there and looked down at him.

"Did you get hurt at all?" Optimus asked.

"No, I'm fine," and after pausing momentarily, she crawled down from his chest and went down to his face. She plopped herself down on his facemask so that she was lying on her stomach. She had her arms crossed and her chin rested on her arms. She was staring down the bridge of Optimus' nose…she sighed heavily.

"Something wrong Nerissa?"

"What's it like to be a big bad ass robot?"

He chuckled and Nerissa felt his laughter vibrate through his facemask and against her stomach. She smiled. "Well, it can't be much different than being a human," he explained, "I mean, we just have a stronger shell, we're robotic, we're taller, and we can transform. We still feel."

"But you don't die."

"Are you worried about death?"

"Not really…but I still think it'd be cool to live like you guys do, kicking robotic butts, punishing the bad guys."

"There's a lot to it Nerissa, a lot more than just glitz and glamour."

"I know…there's work and the fear that you may not always win…but good has never failed against evil, not that I know of at least."

"You believe that strongly in the Autobot cause?"

"Yes! I want you guys to win, you're amazing!"

Optimus smiled beneath his facemask, "You're an amazing human Nerissa."

"Why thank you. I like to fight too. You should've seen me up at the Decepticon base, Kindred held her own pretty good, but I tricked Cyclonus so bad."

"What'd you do?"

"I told him Megatron had texted Kindred and told us to tell him that he was ordered to go back to throne room. And he fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. He's a moron!"

Optimus laughed, "I have to agree with that. At least you're alright though. Megatron doesn't want anything to do with you...he could've killed you if he wanted to."

"Any idea why he wants Kindred?"

"He'll live to twist anyone's mind…even a human's. We need to work quickly to get her back…we don't want him to change her too much."

"Or kill her," Nerissa added as she rolled over onto her back. "I'm tired," she sighed.

"Go to sleep then, you had a long day."

"I'd rather stay awake and talk to you some more. You make me feel better."

"It'd be healthier to get some sleep."

"Too bad. Does your facemask come off?"

"It does."

"Why do you wear it all the time?"

"Just an old habit."

She rolled over and sat up, looking at him. "How do you kiss girls with it on?"

He laughed again, "Well, I usually take it off. It's been a long time since I've kissed a femme though."

"I've never kissed a girl so…I can't help you there."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Nerissa's cheeks flushed, "Well…yeah I've had boyfriends and stuff…but nothing too exciting has ever happened. I'm just usually left with a broken heart and wasted memories."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah, it's alright, you learn to get over it. Now, being the superhero you are you must have a girlfriend or something."

"I wouldn't say I'm a superhero."

"You are, you've saved my butt."

"Well, I don't have a femme either…I used to but she disappeared."

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know."

"Do you miss her?"

"Not anymore."

"That's good…" Nerissa trailed off as she yawned.

"Come on you," Optimus said as he lifted her from his face and set her on his chest, "You're going to sleep, you're definitely tired."

"Fine," she replied as she laid down.

Optimus placed a hand gently over her to act as a blanket. Closing her eyes, Nerissa hugged his thumb and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Optimus smiled as he listened to her breathe. Turning off his optics, he gave the command for the lights to go out and it wasn't long before he fell into a fitful recharge himself.

* * *

Kindred awoke to the most splitting headache she had ever had. She groaned as she rolled onto her back, clutching her head. Her whole body was aching…and it took a few minutes for her mind to register that she was trembling from the pain as well. Being smacked off the desk by Megatron must have caused this onslaught…or maybe being thrown back onto the desk…or both. What had the Decepticon leader done to her while she was out of it? Kindred immediately lifted a hand to her bra…the phone was still there much to her surprise. Deciding to conserve battery life, she took it out and turned it off. She would only make calls and texts if she absolutely had too…especially since she didn't have a recharger for her phone. Once it was off, she put it back in her bra and tried to sit up, but it hurt too much so she gave up and laid back down.

"Megatron are you in here?" she groaned.

"I see you're finally awake," his voice sounded.

Kindred glanced over and saw that he was doing work over at his computer…she was lying on his desk. "I hurt too much to move," she complained.

"And whose fault is that?"

"That's a rhetorical question." Kindred tried to sit up again but failed. She sighed heavily as she laid back down, "Ouch…"

"You're pathetic."

"I've been called worse. Why didn't you take my phone?"

"My fingers are much too large to get under that second garment you have on under your shirt," he explained as Kindred blushed, "Leader-1 didn't want to touch you there."

"Good, he better keep that attitude." She rolled over only to see the edge of the desk was there, "Holy crap!" And she rolled back the other way.

Megatron chuckled but when he realized he was laughing he quickly stopped and frowned. Kindred looked at him, "It's okay to laugh you know. Sometimes I'm stupid like that…"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, I was just saying sometimes I'm stupid and deserve to be laughed at," she explained quickly, "Please don't throw me anywhere…"

He looked at her long and hard before turning off his computer and getting up from his desk. "You're giving me a headache…I'm going to recharge."

"You're giving me a headache too," she said back, "Can I sleep with you?"

"What?!"

Kindred groaned, "Not in a sexual kind of way…this desk isn't doing too much for my spine…and I'm tired and want to be comfortable."

"I don't think so human."

"Come on, just because you're evil doesn't mean you can't be nice for once."

"I was nice enough not to kill you earlier."

"Well…you have a point there…but nonetheless…could I at least have a pillow or something?"

"Shut up human!" And he turned off the light.

Kindred sighed heavily…it was going to be a long night.

* * *

And so ends this chapter. Please review!


	6. Taken

Sorry you guys for taking so long. SChool has been a pain, you know...huge project and then speech due...and tests...just hetic. But I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Taken

The next morning when Megatron got up he went to his desk and found paper everywhere. Growling he walked over to his desk and found Kindred beneath a lot of the paper for covering to keep her warm. Growling still he brushed all the paper off his desk and left her there shivering. She quickly woke up and exclaimed, "What's the big idea!?"

"You have destroyed my desk!" Megatron yelled.

"You didn't take me with you to sleep last night! I needed something to give me comfort!" Kindred replied getting madder than hell.

Megatron picked Kindred up by her collar and shook her around a little bit. "You're not putting yourself on the right end of the stick right now." Megatron growled.

"So? You're being a...a…a big mean bully!" Kindred yelled back.

Megatron chuckled and replied, "I thought human females always won the fights of arguments…you seem to scare the men shitless." Megatron smiled at this when Kindred said nothing, but kept staring up at him.

"Well unlike them, you have a computer for a brain, so you have no emotions and can't put a tail between your legs when you're defeated. When you don't like something you either kill the person or transformer that's making you mad or you run off like a little kid would when he's having a tantrum."

"What was that?"

"You heard me Barney."

Megatron gritted his teeth trying so hard not to loose his temper and kill the female. For if he did she'd be proven right and there was no way he was having a little human female getting the best of him day. No way, no how. "What's the matter oh mighty Decepticon? Cyber cat got your tongue?"

"THAT'S IT!" Megatron yelled and threw Kindred up in the air and catching her in his hand and started squeezing her. He got up from his seat and started walking across the room. He found the cage he had put her in before and dropped her inside. Kindred looked up at Megatron and stuck out her tongue and he bent down to her level. "I suggest if you want to keep your tongue to keep it in your little mouth."

Kindred quickly closed her mouth not wanting him to mute her forever. She whipped out her cell phone from her bra and started texting Nerissa telling her what was going on. When Megatron focused his attention on her she quickly put it back in her bra knowing none of the Decepticons would get it there. It was her life now and her life line to Nerissa.

* * *

Nerissa was awaken by a vibrating feeling in her back pocket. She jumped, but ended up hitting herself on Optimus' hand causing him to wake up. "What's the matter?" Optimus asked.

"Ow…I got a text message…ow…"

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"Okay…you guys may be comfortable to sleep on, but damn…you really do hurt if you're waken up all of a sudden." Nerissa replied rubbing her head.

Optimus let his emotion seep through his optics and Nerissa saw this. "I'm okay. I was just startled."

Optimus nodded understandingly then Nerissa pulled out her cell phone and went to collect her text. When she saw it was from Kindred she quickly opened it to see what she had said.

"Damn that Megatron." She growled.

Optimus hadn't heard Nerissa curse before and he held his breath not going to say anything. He knew of course that human females like transformers femmes had their mood swings and when he was with Elita those long years ago she did have some mood swings and he didn't want to experience something like that again.

Nerissa noticed that it was quiet and turned to Optimus and said, "Megatron kept Kindred on his desk the whole night and so she ended up getting paper to wrap around herself and ended up making a big mess and Megatron's mad at her for doing that."

Optimus nodded understandingly. "We're going to get her back Nerissa."

"It's a matter of time and how many pieces we end up getting her back in." Nerissa retorted.

"Now what happened in having faith in the Autobots?" Optimus asked smiling behind his face mask.

Nerissa turned around and faced the Autobot leader and smiled, "You will get her back in one piece, but you got to promise me something."

"Okay." Optimus replied.

"You have to let me come help you when we do go to get her back." Nerissa stated.

Optimus was silent for a little bit and took a deep breath. "Nerissa—

"You promised Optimus." Nerissa pointed that out.

"Nerissa…I can't risk you to be captured again." Optimus whispered.

"But I'm willing to do anything for Kindred Optimus, I'd die for her." Nerissa replied giving Optimus her best puppy dog face.

Optimus sighed. He hated it when someone would give this face. Of course on a human it was even worse because their emotion came out more than on a transformer's face. "Okay, but you'll have to stay close to me unless I say anything."

Nerissa squealed in delight and lunged her body onto his face mask giving him a huge hug…well the best hug she could give a transformer. When she realized what was going on she quickly pulled herself away her face turning bright red. Optimus hadn't realized that humans could change colors and whispered, "Interesting."

"What?" Nerissa asked.

"You changed from your normal peach color to a bright red cherry color…can you turn other colors? I never knew humans could do this." Optimus replied.

"Uh…well we only turn this bright red when we're embarrassed. It's when all the blood rushes up to our face turning our face red. But if we hold our breath we can turn blue or purple. Once that is reached we pass out…if we don't get air then we die."

Optimus pondered on what she had said. He didn't want that to happen to her so he was quiet. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and Nerissa opened up her cell phone and saw that Kindred had text her again. When she read the text she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Optimus asked.

"Kindred has scared Leader One and he won't come near her. He tried taking her phone last night and so she stuffed it into her bra. So that's where she hides it and Megatron can't get it because his fingers are too big. He's even tried threatening the minicon and he still won't do it. I just found it pretty funny."

"That is pretty funny…I hope that Kindred is doing okay."

"You and me both." Nerissa replied.

Optimus stretched on his recharge birth and said, "Well I think it's about time for us to get out of here."

"Eh…I wanna go back to sleep." Nerissa groaned.

Optimus quickly poked her and she jumped, "Okay! I'll get up." Optimus laughed at this and wrapped his hand around her and exited the room.

* * *

Kindred sat in her cage bored. She waited for a text from her friend, but nothing appeared. She finally closed it and put the phone down her shirt. She heard Megatron growl at his desk. She looked up and smiled. "What's the matter?"

Megatron said nothing, but focused his attention back at his desk. Kindred laughed, but quickly stopped and her eyes grew big. "Uh…Lord Megatron…uh sir…I need to use a restroom."

"A what?" Megatron grunted.

"A bathroom…I need to use the restroom." Kindred replied.

"How will you use a restroom, and what is a restroom?" Megatron growled.

"Uh…a restroom is where a human can let out excess liquid or other stuff that they didn't use in the food they ate." Kindred replied.

Megatron just grunted and said, "I'll let you out when I feel like you deserve it."

"But I don't know if I can hold it!" Kindred yelled.

Megatron put his hand and ignored her. Kindred growled under her breath and whispered, "Fine be that way…you'll regret it."

She went to a corner and ended up doing her business and then going back to the front of the cage and laid down. It was then Megatron started sniffing the air around them. He looked at the cage where Kindred was laying down. "You're not complaining anymore?"

"Nope…I feel better now." She replied and pulled out her cell phone and started texting Nerissa again.

Megatron grew suspicious and got up from his desk and went to see inside the cage. When he saw what the human female had done his optics nearly popped out of his head. He opened the cage and grabbed her out of it. "What did you do?"

"I had to go and you wouldn't let me go anywhere. I wasn't about to mess my pants." Kindred replied.

Megatron growled and called for Cyclonus. Cyclonus came bumbling in the room and asked, "Yes sir?"

"Get rid of this." Megatron said handing him the cage. Cyclonus looked at it and then sniffed.

"What the slag?"

"For now on, if the human needs to use a 'restroom' you take her down and if anything happens to her…oh lets say that she runs off. I'll personally make you into scrap metal."

Cyclonus felt an anime sweat drop appear on the side of his head and whispered, "Could Demolisher have this job?"

"What's the matter Cyclonus? I thought you liked jobs like these." Megatron replied.

"I do…its just…"

"What?" Megatron asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'll do it." Cyclonus replied.

"Good. Now since she doesn't need to go anymore you're free to go, but if I hear word that she does I'll call you and you better be in here in a blink of an optic."

"Uh…its eye sir." Kindred replied.

"What?"

"The saying is: In a blink of an eye."

Megatron growled squeezing a little tighter on her and then she exclaimed, "Okay, say what you want."

Megatron stopped and then dismissed Cyclonus. He walked over to his desk and set her down next to Leader One. Leader One slowly moved away from Kindred afraid that she'd bite his head off. "You know you really have one scaredy bot."

Megatron looked down at Leader One and then at Kindred. "Leader One go take her phone."

Leader One quickly shook his head no real fast and started beeping wildly, **"I'm not being killed! You can do it yourself!"**

Megatron growled not knowing what the minicon had said. Kindred started laughing and both Megatron and Leader One focused on her. "Something you'd like to share?"

"He said that, 'I'm not being killed! You can do it yourself!'" Kindred replied.

Leader One jumped back seeing that the human could understand him. "You're going to be quite useful human."

**"Thanks a lot human. Now I'm in deep slag and won't be able to get away with anything."**

"What did he say?"

"He said that he hates me now for telling you that I can understand him." Kindred replied.

Megatron looked at Leader One who started putting his hands up and started beeping wildly. Megatron looked at Kindred and she put her hands up and said, "He spoke to fast I couldn't catch anything."

Megatron grunted and said, "Better pay attention for now on. Your life depends on it now."

Kindred sighed and looked at Leader One, and then she looked at Megatron and said, "Hey do you have anything to eat? I'm starved."

Megatron looked at her and said, "What would happen if I didn't feed you?"

"Well…you'd have a bad smelling carcass in your base and you couldn't use me for bait anymore." Kindred replied trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Cyclonus come here immediately." Megatron spoke through the comlink.

It wasn't second later when the two heard Cyclonus running and hit the door. The imprint of him running was priceless and Kindred started laughing. Megatron looked down at the human and huffed. "CYCLONUS!"

Cyclonus managed to get the doors opened and spoke in a quivery voice, "Yes Lord Megatron?"

"I need you to go down to Earth and get this human something to eat." Megatron grumbled.

"Could I go with him? I mean he doesn't know what food I like, plus I have to use the restroom too." Kindred replied.

Megatron thought about it for a moment and said, "Take the human along, but keep her in sight or else."

Cyclonus nodded knowing what would happen if he lost the human. He gently took Kindred in his hand and walked off. "Oh and Cyclonus."

Cyclonus turned around to Megatron.

"Don't take her outside the base up here. There's no air and I don't want our human to blow up on us." Cyclonus transformed and put kindred inside of his cock pit and warped to Earth.

* * *

Optimus and Nerissa walked to the control room and found Hot Shot and Red Alert doing their jobs. Of course Hot Shot would throw a large ball in the air with his feet up on the computer panel. "Hot Shot, any news?"

Hot Shot fell out of his chair and looked up at Optimus and Nerissa. "Uh no…sir…"

"Sir Decepticons have come to earth." Red Alert announced.

Optimus looked down at Hot Shot and Hot Shot gave a guilty face. When Optimus turned away Hot Shot hit himself in the head and Nerissa laughed seeing this. Hot Shot looked up at her and then got up. "Okay Autobots lets roll out."

"Excuse me, I'm going with you."

"Nerissa—

"You said I could."

"I said I'd think about it and I think it would be better for you to stay here where it is safe." Optimus replied.

"What is Kindred is with them? I could get her before they go back as long as you're will to distract." Nerissa replied.

"Sorry little lady, but we don't distract." Hot Shot replied crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

Optimus looked at him and to Nerissa and said, "Okay."

"Sir you can't—

"I can't what Hot Shot?" he asked. Hot Shot closed his mouth and shook his head. "Optimus then looked at Red Alert who was ready to go."

"Autobots roll out!"

All the Autobots and Nerissa went to the door and Red Alert came next to Optimus holding a small suit and said, "Nerissa, this is for you."

Nerissa took the suit and squealed then looked around. "Where can I change?"

All the Autobots went silent. Optimus put her down on the ground and then Red Alert handed her, her suit. She then went running off and found a place where no one would see her and quickly changed. When she came out she was all squeaky from the suit not being warn before. "Please tell me this will break in after I've warn this a while."

"It will, don't worry. Leather is always like this when you first wear it."

"Yeah…I wore black leather gloves before…just not a suit." She replied and watched as all the Autobots transformed and she hopped in Optimus' cab and they warped out of the base and to the place where the Decepticon signal was coming from.

"Okay, Nerissa I'll let you out right here and go around town to see if you find Kindred." Optimus spoke.

Nerissa nodded and jumped out of his cab and went to town to see if she could find her best friend.

Kindred walked away from Cyclonus with some money he had somehow acquired. As she was walking she suddenly felt her phone buzz. She looked at her phone and opened it. "Save-a-lot?" asked Kindred, but then she looked at the number and realized it was Nerissa's number. She then started looking for a Save-a-Lot and try to make an escape from the Decepticons.

When she got close her phone buzzed again, but this time it was Megatron. "Oh boy." She whispered. "The Autobots are here? Don't go near them? Thanks for the information Megatron."

She then looked up at the sky and saw Cyclonus keeping an eye on her. She sighed and walked in Save-a-Lot there she was taken off guard when a hand came over her mouth and then someone pulled her back so that she wasn't seen out the windows. Kindred looked behind her and saw Nerissa and a huge wave of relief fell over her. When Nerissa saw that her friend knew it was her she let go of her mouth and the two embraced in a huge hug.

"Megatron knows you guys are here…we got to go find the Autobots and get out of here…Cyclonus is here too…so…"

"Okay we need to get out of here pronto." Nerissa replied.

She got up and dragged her into the store. "Where are we going?"

"Well…Optimus is in the back and our minicons are with—

Before Nerissa could finish out came Static and tackled her. Luckily no one was paying any attention to them and they quickly ran to the back of the store and out the doors. There parked was Optimus and the two quickly ran inside his cab and Optimus started driving fast. They watched as Hot Shot came out of nowhere and started speeding away causing Cyclonus to start firing upon him. Optimus and Red Alert activated a warp drive and made it to the base.

Nerissa and Kindred tumbled out of Optimus' cab and started talking real fast sounding chipmunks who were excited that winter was leaving. Optimus transformed and smiled at the two. Kindred looked up at Optimus and said, "Thank you so much Optimus."

"We would have never left you with the Decepticons Kindred. We were determined to get you back."

Red Alert then bent down to Kindred and said, "Your suit as you ordered."

"Oh man this is awesome!" she exclaimed and looked at Nerissa finally noticing her friend wearing it. "Is it comfortable?"

"We're going to have to break it in….its leather." Nerissa replied.

Suddenly Hot Shot came in breathing very hard and said, "Yeah…uh…all the Decepticons are outside our base."

Kindred's eyes grew big and she squeaked, "What?"

Nerissa was about to stomp out there when Optimus gently put his foot in front of her and tripped her. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You're not going out there Nerissa."

"Optimus…"

"That's an order Nerissa. You're staying in here. That goes to you too Kindred." Optimus replied sternly.

After he said that he and the Autobots went running outside to battle the Decepticons. Kindred was hesitantly staying there. It was her fault that the Autobots were in battle with the Decepticons. The Decepticons were here for her and her alone. "Nerissa…I have to go out there."

"You will not! Don't you ever think that!" Nerissa yelled.

**"Exactly…you're finally here and I can't let you go out there alone."** Static replied.

Vortex, Kindred, and Nerissa looked at him. "No Static, you can't come with me."

**"Kindred…I'm your protector…I can't protect you if I'm not with you."** Static whispered.

Before anyone could make a decision something crashed through the base. The humans and minicons saw Megatron with Optimus in a choke hold. "Run!" Optimus managed to yell. Megatron looked over at Kindred and Nerissa along with the minicons next to them.

The humans quickly ran off not wanting to be captured by the Decepticon leader. Once they were out of sight Nerissa had Kindred put on her suit and Nerissa put on her helmet and waited for Kindred to come online. Once the two were ready Megatron came around the corner and looked down at Kindred to see the Autobot insigna on her chest.

"You're going to pay for this female."

"You stay away from her!" Nerissa yelled and fired upon Megatron stunning him for a moment allowing the humans and their minicons to run off for safety. Optimus came out from behind Megatron and grabbed hold of him and the two were at it again. Kindred started fiddling with her gadgets and fired something that hit Megatron in the head and made a big explosion.

"Uh oh…"

Megatron turned to Kindred and said, "You're going to regret that human. Oh you're so going to regret that."

"Uh…Nerissa."

"What?"

"I wanna stay with the Autobots! Don't let giant Barney take me away!" Kindred yelled.

"Giant Barney?" Nerissa asked and looked at Megatron…Oh, I can see he looks like Barney…just the colors…"

"RUN!" the two yelled at the same time and started running. Megatron came running towards them, but was cut off when Optimus tackled him to the ground buying the girls some time to get away.

"Out of this Prime!"

"You're in my base Megatron!" Optimus retorted and punched him in the face.

The two girls ran far away from them as they could until they ran into a pair of legs. The two looked up and saw Cyclonus. "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

The girls started running, but they both with their minicons got captured by Cyclonus. "Megatron! I have both girls!"

Megatron looked up and smiled. "Excellent."

"Nerissa!" Yelled Optimus and started running towards them.

Kindred looked over at Nerissa and then at Optimus. She was waiting for him to yell her name, but he did not. She suddenly felt an anger towards Optimus and she couldn't stop it from growing. Megatron looked at Nerissa and Vortex and said, "Oh, we don't need this one…but we may take the minicon."

"No!" Nerissa replied and held on to Vortex. Then suddenly Optimus hit Cyclonus and knocked Nerissa out of Cyclonus' hands. But Kindred kept in Cyclonus' hands and started screaming. Megatron marched to him and grabbed Kindred and Static out of his hands.

"You're coming back with us."

"NO!" yelled Kindred, but was cut off as they warped back to base.

"KINDRED! Not again…" Nerissa whimpered and her shoulders started to shake.

Optimus looked down at her with sad optics and whispered, "I'm sorry Nerissa."

* * *

Back at the Decepticon base, Megatron brought Kindred to his room and looked at her suit. "We're going to have to fix you to obey."

Static looked at her friend and went to attack, but Megatron simply flicked him and knocked him out. "Now…where were we?"

* * *

Oooooooooo! Cliffie! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review! If you like this story you may want to check out our new story: Daylight and Darkness.


	7. Bug Bites Itch

Blergh...this document was being evil to me. Right when I finished editing it, it went to a different webpage when I pressed backspace and I lost all the changes. But oh well. By the way, sorry I haven't updated this...Mrs. OP had to remind me that it existed. But I've been busy...all my friends have been wanting to hang out before college...and I almost died too...car accidents hurt.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bug Bites Itch**

Kindred really hoped that Megatron couldn't smell fear because she was afraid…_very_ afraid. He had her pressed flat against his desk, his fingers pinned her where she was and she couldn't move. She was stuck, she knew it, and she knew that she was completely at his mercy.

"P-Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

Megatron smirked, his fangs sparkling with ominous brilliance, "Now, now my dear. You've earned this punishment for your insubordination."

"N-No, I promise I'll behave I—Gah!" she groaned when he suddenly pressed down on her a lot harder. "Megatron," she cried though it sounded more like a grunt, "I'll do…what you say from now on I promise…please…I can't breathe!"

"You ran away from me though, on more than one occasion," he exclaimed cruelly as he pressed down on her even harder, "I can't trust you Kindred."

Kindred gasped as she felt a rib pop and another threaten to. She attempted to squirm away from him, but that only brought on more pain and she stopped. "I'll change!" she wheezed.

"You're just as good dead to me as you are alive."

"That's not true…the Autobots won't bother to rescue me if I'm dead," she exclaimed as she struggled for her breath, "I'll help you…please…"

"I suppose I could keep you around a little longer and see if you really do change or not," he paused and watched as she looked up at him, her face was turning purple but her eyes held their pleading look. He gave a small smile. Purple. That was his color, the color of the Decepticons…maybe she would change. "But," he said continuing, "If you disobey me at all, I will not hesitate to return you to the Autobots in pieces. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." And he let her go.

Kindred sighed heavily as she sat up and took a couple deep breaths to replenish her dwindled air supply and to ease her throbbing ribs and nerves. After a few minutes she had managed to calm herself down, but her ribs still ached a bit. She figured with time the pain would go away. Instead she watched as Megatron tuned his comlink to Cyclonus' frequency and spoke, "Megatron to Cyclonus."

"Yes sir?"

"Go to Earth and get human supplies that would last her a month or so."

"Human supplies?" he asked, "What do humans need?"

Megatron glanced at Kindred. "Well?" he asked moving closer to her so that Cyclonus could hear her on his comlink.

"Food," she said, "Lots and lots of food and drinks, clothes, complete with pants, a shirt, bras, socks, and underwear—

"What size?"

"Just get a large of everything…I need a bed, with blankets, sheets, and a pillow, a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and um…" she paused.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah."

"Then what, spit it out."

"Well uh…tampons," she said as her cheeks turned bright red, "The Tampax Pearl kind…"

"What on Earth are tampons?" Cyclonus demanded.

"Something we females need once a month…" Kindred trailed off not really wanting to get into this discussion.

"Why, what happens once a month?" he asked now curious.

"Something really personal that I don't feel like sharing, you'll find out when you buy them anyways…"

"Is that all you need then?"

"Yes," Kindred answered.

Megatron stepped away from the girl and said, "Don't forget anything Cyclonus, now go." And he ended the transmission. He then looked to Kindred and stated, "Now that you've supposedly changed…you will answer my questions and do as I say without asking or without putting up a fight."

"…Alright."

The Decepticon leader grinned, "Excellent. Now, tell me what you wouldn't tell Cyclonus just now."

"Oh boy…"

* * *

Optimus knew that Nerissa was upset about the Decepticons recapturing Kindred. He knew that he couldn't blame her for feeling so miserable and down in the dumps. He understood that she and Kindred had developed a powerful, unbreakable, trusting friendship that rivaled many of the greatest friendships in the universe. The Autobot leader felt bad for her, he knew what it was like to lose a great friend. He only wished that he could find a way to restore her spirits.

Honestly, he didn't know if Kindred would come away from the Decepticons or not. It was hardly ever that Megatron spared his hostages. The majority of the time he would hold them for ransom and when his demands had been met, he returned the hostage's remains. Honestly, he just as worried about Nerissa, if not, worried just a tad bit _more_ about her than he was Kindred. Optimus knew that if Kindred were smart, which she was, she would stay on Megatron's good side and she wouldn't have to worry about being killed for a little while. Nerissa on the other hand was at her own mercy and the leader of the Autobots didn't know just how she would fully react to Kindred's kidnapping. She could become depressed…or worse. And honestly, Optimus had a gut feeling that Kindred wasn't ever going to come back…but he wasn't going to let Nerissa know, not yet at least. Not until he knew that she could handle the news.

But he couldn't make her feel better until she unlocked the door to the supply closet that she had hidden inside and let him talk to her.

It was a smaller room and he could just barely fit his head inside of it. It was made more for the Minicons than it was for them directly. Optimus had wanted the Minicons they were finding to feel right at home and as comfortable as possible, so he let them use that room for whatever they had wished, and they had chosen storage. There were other rooms like it around the base and those were used for similar purposes, except for a couple, which were used as communication rooms, lounges, and command centers. They were ideal size for the humans though…

"Nerissa," he said, "You're going to have to come out of there at some point."

"Not until Kindred comes back," he heard her sniffle, "Now just let me sit in here and be miserable."

"I don't want you feeling miserable."

"Then bring Kindred back."

"I would if I could, you know that. Now come out of there."

"Why should I? It's dark in here and it matches my mood."

Optimus sighed heavily and made as if he rolled his optics, "Come on Nerissa, don't make me break the door down."

"Why do you want me out so badly? I'm not going to act any better out there than I am in here. I'm fine right where I am…it matches my mood like I said."

"You're impossible sometimes."

"I'm sure you would be too if your bestest, best friend were kidnapped _three _times by the Decepticons…the first time at the weapons fair, the second time with me…and the third time by herself. It's not fair…she doesn't deserve it. Doesn't he know that I miss her and her being with him and looking death in the face absolutely kills me!" she sobbed but the door muffled her sobs.

"And you feeling like you do now absolutely eats me up," Optimus confessed.

"You've probably lost a lot of really close friends to the Decepticons…"

"I have."

"But…just what is his _reason_ for taking her? I mean, it seems like he would grow sick of her at some point. I don't see what she does to catch his optic so much…I mean why would he waste his time and bother trying to kidnap her three times?"

"When Megatron is determined he'll do almost anything. He must think she makes a really good hostage, or he has bigger plans for her."

"Like what?"

"Experimentation…Starscream used to be a scientist."

Nerissa let out a loud sob, "Why did you have to tell me! What if he injects something into her that makes her die…Optimus!"

Optimus sighed heavily, "Calm down Nerissa. Now will you please come out? I'm giving you three seconds before I break the door down."

"I suggest you start counting then."

"If I must…three…two…one…"

* * *

"You mean you actually _bleed_?" Megatron demanded while one of his optics twitched and he held the most bewildered expression on his face.

Kindred's cheeks were a brilliant shade of red as she remarked, "Well yeah…sadly it's a natural part of life…it'll stop when I get older…a lot older…but until then—

"New subject," Megatron exclaimed quickly not wanting to hear anymore about periods, ovulation, and menstrual cycles.

"Thank God…" Kindred mumbled not wanting to talk anymore about highly personal female problems.

"Tell me what this suit of yours can do," Megatron asked as he gently nudged her helmet since she didn't have it on.

"Oh this, Nerissa and I learned about these at the weapons fair a few days ago. We had Red Alert make them for us…" Kindred explained, "According to the brochure, and if I remember correctly, they were complete with weapons, head-to-toe protection, enhanced human performance, an onboard computer network system, it automatically translates languages, it's voice controlled, I can share data with vehicles, other people, aircraft, and chat online with people." After Kindred said that, she almost wished she hadn't mentioned the last detail. But she quickly added, "I also think Red Alert spiced them up a bit too and added his own modifications. The armor is metal on these, but the suit is very lightweight and durable."

"Hm…I almost don't trust you wearing it. Maybe for battle purposes only, but when Cyclonus comes back with your clothes, you'll be taking that off."

"What happens when I have to go to the bathroom though?"

Megatron growled and tuned his comlink to Demolisher's frequency, "Demolisher, report to my quarters at once."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Crunch._

Nerissa jumped back surprised as the door suddenly peeled away and Optimus stuck his head into the room slightly. "Are you coming now?" he asked.

"I…I guess I have no choice," she answered, wiping her eyes as she stood from where she had been sitting.

"Come here," Optimus said gently and Nerissa walked over to him. He removed his head from the room and put his hand down in front of her, "Hop on."

"Right," she remarked as she climbed onto his hand.

He stood and placed her on his shoulder and started walking towards the base exit. Nerissa noticed and asked, "Where are we going?"

"We need to get your mind off of Kindred for a little while and get you feeling a little better."

"I can't help it I'm worried…and I shouldn't be having fun while she's probably fighting for her life."

"What would she want you to do Nerissa? Sit around and mope or have fun?"

Nerissa grumbled a bit since she knew that if she were in Kindred's situation, she wouldn't have wanted Kindred sitting around moping and feeling like the bum of the universe. And she had a feeling that Kindred wanted her to do the same. Of course a rescue was expected, Nerissa just knew that there wasn't anything that they could possibly do at the moment to rescue her friend. She felt terrible and helpless, but she had to hope that Kindred was managing her own somehow.

"I…guess you're right," Nerissa admitted slowly and then said, "Just where do you plan on going?"

"That's a surprise."

"Is it a good or bad surprise?"

"You'll see."

"Can I guess as to where we're going?"

"If you want."

"Could I have a hint as to where we're going?"

"It's dark."

"The moon?" Nerissa asked almost too hopefully.

Optimus shook his head, "Sorry Nerissa, not today." And he stepped outside of the base and set Nerissa down gently on the ground. He transformed into his vehicle form and opened up the door for her to get in.

Nerissa stared at the open door and rubbed her arm unsure. It was evening, and as she glanced up towards the sky, she noticed the falling sun and the rising moon. It was chilly but Nerissa didn't think it would get much cooler. It was a nice night to go out and do something…but Kindred was…

"_No, you have to stop thinking about what you shouldn't do. You have to think about what Kindred would want you to do. She would want you to take a break. She would understand. It's okay to still have fun; after all, Optimus is right. I know she would want me to,"_ the girl thought to herself.

"Are you coming?" she heard Optimus ask.

"Yeah," she answered slowly.

"Well hurry up before my cab fills up with mosquitoes. I don't think you would like that very much. According to Red Alert, bug bites make you humans itch."

Nerissa couldn't help but smile and chuckle at that. She felt a lot better after she had released the chuckle, she felt lighter, more at ease, and less worried. Carefully she climbed into Optimus' cab saying, "Yeah, Red Alert has his information right. Bug bites do itch."

"I thought so," Optimus responded as he shut the door securely behind her. He waited patiently as she fastened her seatbelt before he started his engine and drove away from the base.

"So, Optimus," Nerissa said as she watched the landscape flash by, "Since we didn't warp, we must not be going very far…and since you got me to come with you…do you think you could tell me where we're going now?"

"No, that's still a surprise."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"We'll be there before the sun sets fully."

"Okay, I guess it won't take long to get there then."

"No more questions about where we're going now. Just sit back and enjoy the scenery."

Nerissa sighed heavily, "Fine." And she sat back against the seat and watched as the landscape continued to pass by.

* * *

There was a light knock at Megatron's door and Kindred watched as the Decepticon leader smiled darkly, sensing his warrior's unease. "You may enter Demolisher," Megatron spoke.

The door hissed open and the green mech stepped into the room, a nervous expression fixed onto his face. "You…you wanted me sir?"

"Yes," Megatron said with a gentle hiss, as if he were purring, "I need you to build a bathroom."

"A…what?"

"A bathroom, you know, that the humans use."

Demolisher quickly looked up what a bathroom was on the internet and his optics dilated, "But sir! They're…they're so small; my fingers are too large I'd probably break something. Have the Minicons do it, please!"

"Does it look like I'm treating this human I have here royally?"

Demolisher looked cautiously towards Kindred and saw she was sitting timidly on his leader's desk, she was rattled and bruised. The Decepticon looked back to his leader and said quietly, "I'll have the Minicons help me."

"Good, get to work immediately."

"Where do you want it built sir?"

"Next to my cleansing room."

"As you wish Megatron," Demolisher said.

"Oh, and Demolisher…"

"Yes sir?"

"If Cyclonus arrives back before I do, have him leave the stuff on my recharge berth. My human will organize it later."

"You're leaving?"

"I have duties to attend to."

"Yes sir."

And Megatron left the room. Kindred looked from the door back to Demolisher and watched as he headed towards the cleansing room. "Wait!" she called and the Decepticon stopped and looked back at her, "You should probably take me with you, you know, in case I decide to try escaping again."

Demolisher groaned slightly as he walked over to Megatron's desk and lifted Kindred in his hand, "I'll be putting you to work."

She shrugged, "It'll give me something to do."

* * *

The drive-in. Nerissa had a feeling she should've gotten the hint when Optimus said that they would be there before the sunset. If they weren't they would have missed the start of the movie. Star Trek was playing that night. She had wanted to see it, but since she had met the Autobots, she had forgotten that the movie had come out.

Nerissa didn't notice the surprised looks people were giving her and Optimus as they drove into the drive-in and looked for a place to park. It never occurred to her that it was a little out of the ordinary to see a semi at the drive-in. Regardless, Optimus didn't care as he parked towards the back since he knew the smaller cars he parked in front of would have a difficult time seeing over him. Since he was higher up, Nerissa could see just fine. When he was parked, she removed her seat belt and slid over to the passenger side where she rested her feet on the dashboard.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Very," she answered, "How did you know I wanted to see this movie?"

"Well, I didn't know until just now. I heard that watching movies was entertaining for humans."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Um…well…alright I looked it up."

"Looked it up? Why?"

"I was determined to get you in a better mood. I don't like seeing you down in the dumps Nerissa."

"So…you're willing to sit through this movie with me?"

"Yes…and sorry I made you pay for the ticket."

"Hey it's alright. You're just lucky I had a few extra bucks in my pocket."

"What is the movie about?"

"Star Trek, the old television show. I'm not a Trecky fan, but I still wanted to see this. It looked good."

"I see…" Optimus mused as he looked up what the movie was about online. Just as he had figured it out, the movie started.

They sat quietly through the movie watching it in peace. Optimus found himself watching Nerissa more than the movie though. He felt slightly captivated by how she got right into the movie, her facial expressions almost matching the emotions the actors and actresses were attempting to display. He studied how she reacted to different scenes; she paid close attention, trying to figure out what was going to happen next. During the romance scenes her eyes seemed to sparkle more, during the suspense he noticed her clutch onto his seat tighter. Her reactions were a lot more interesting than the movie, at least to him anyway.

And when the movie ended, he was disappointed, because he wanted to watch Nerissa some more. He didn't fully understand why. He wondered if Kindred had been here if things would have been different…

"So how'd you like the movie?" he barely heard Nerissa's voice over the sound of his own thoughts.

"It was alright," he answered even though he hadn't really paid any attention to it.

"That's my opinion…even though; Spock was really, really, really good looking."

Optimus chuckled even though he felt a slight twinge of jealousy. "Oh, so you have a thing for aliens now?" he teased.

Nerissa laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean there's nothing wrong with them, unless they're like the Decepticons. I'd date one of you transformers, but that might be a little impossible. You're made of metal…and a lot taller."

"It's certainly not impossible. It's happened before in the past."

"You mean…this isn't your first time to Earth?"

"No. And I can't name anyone specifically that has fallen in love with a human, but I've heard rumors and it's been documented."

"Really? Wow…I just don't see how a relationship like that would work."

"There are ways," Optimus said as he put the seatbelt over Nerissa and pulled away from the drive-in.

"How?" Nerissa asked as they got on the road and headed back for the base, "I mean, how would you kiss and hug…and especially, how would you have sex?"

"If you should ever fall in love with a transformer and he reciprocates your feelings, I will let you know. Trust me, when you're in love, you'll find a way."

"It sounds like you've been in love before."

"I…have," Optimus replied slowly, "But that was a very long time ago."

"Oh…what happened to her…if I might ask?"

"She was killed by Megatron."

"I'm sorry," Nerissa answered and wasn't sure what else to say.

"It's alright," Optimus said, "But at least we got you to stop worrying about Kindred for a little while."

Nerissa nodded, "Yeah. Hey, I have a question that's kind of out of the blue."

"Alright."

"Does Megatron have a special someone?"

"Not that I am aware of. He despises love, so I doubt it. He probably has a lot of femmes he turns to for…well…you know."

Nerissa laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised. What time is it?"

"Time for you to go to bed as soon as we get back to the base and my quarters."

"If you say so…"

* * *

Kindred was in the process of tightening a pipe like Blackout, Demolisher's Minicon had shown her. When she finished, Blackout took over since he worked faster. The bathroom was almost done; the toilet and shower had been installed; now they were finishing the sink. Demolisher observed them working and tensed a little when Kindred suddenly looked over at him and asked, "Can we talk…on a friendly basis?"

"Decepticons are not friendly," Demolisher said defensively.

"Lighten up would you? I just want to know a couple things."

"Like what?"

"Does Megatron treat you guys badly?"

"If we mess up he punishes us, sometimes he takes his anger out on us…but in general it isn't that bad. Just as long as you do what Megatron says. He is a really good leader you know, I certainly respect him."

"Why?"

"_Why_?" Demolisher was almost insulted by the question, "Take it from me human, I have been a Decepticon all my life and never once regretted being one. The Autobots aren't as good as they say they are. They still hurt and they still kill. Megatron is more realistic and practical in his goal. Plus, once we win, he plans to reward each and every one of us. He doesn't forget us, he never has. He's a little rough around the edges…okay maybe all the way through his core, but he's had a hard past, you can't blame him."

"I…suppose not. I was kind of surprised when he sent Cyclonus to Earth to get all those supplies for me…and have you build me a bathroom."

Demolisher merely made a huffing noise.

"I guess you Decepticons aren't so bad. But I think it's instilled in your programming that you can't feel any kind of loving emotion since it's a sign of weakness…"

"You're smart human."

"It's going to be so hard to get along with any of you though! I mean, I am a huge sap!"

"I don't believe its part of Megatron's plan to have you get along with anyone."

"I…see…well…GAH! You're not fair, now you're going to make me cry!"

Demolisher stiffened noticeably, not wanting to deal with a crying, upset human female. "No, anything but that!" he pleaded.

"Hey wait a minute," Kindred stated suddenly and looked back towards Megatron's desk, "Where's Static? Did Megatron take him with him?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you're no help."

Blackout suddenly beeped out a message and Demolisher nodded, "Alright. Let's get going."

"Wait, you're done?"

"Yes," Demolisher said as he picked her up and set her back on Megatron's desk, "You can let Cyclonus know what Megatron said when he gets here." And with that, he left the Decepticon leader's quarters.

Kindred huffed as she saw the doors automatically close and she sat down hard on the desk. "Now what am I suppose to do?"

* * *

The Decepticon warp room almost looked empty, except for one being that was there. He smiled to himself as he typed in the coordinates to Earth. He had his orders from the Decepticon leader himself.

"_You are to carry out your mission Earth. Sure it would be nice to formally add you to my team while you are here, but that will come once your mission is finished, and that is guaranteed. Now go, you understand the importance of your mission."_

The warp sequence activated and he was gone.

* * *

Demolisher observed Megatron talking with Cyclonus in the throne room when he stepped in. He saw his comrade had returned and his leader was explaining to him what to do with the supplies he had just gotten. When Demolisher walked in though, Megatron looked at him almost flabbergasted.

"The bathroom is finished sir," Demolisher reported, saluting his leader.

"Is the human with you?" Megatron asked scanning Demolisher over with his optics.

"No, I left her back in your room."

"Imbecile! She can't be trusted!" Megatron bellowed as he immediately got up from his throne and ran back to his quarters. When he walked in he was surprised by what he saw.

Kindred was lying on her back on his desk, her arms folded under head and she was singing…

"I'm blue da buh dee da buh die…ah! Megatron, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised as she sat up and looked at him.

He chuckled, "You didn't try to escape?"

"No…I know better than that now. I was just lying here singing…" she stated with a blush, "By the way…do you know where Static is?"

"He is with the other Minicons working, where he belongs."

"Oh…well be nice to him please because he's smaller than you."

Megatron smiled softly and said, "Cyclonus has your stuff."

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she laid back on the desk.

Megatron stepped aside so that Cyclonus could enter the room. He did so and set the things on Megatron's recharge berth. He then left with his leader's permission. Megatron carefully watched Kindred as she looked over to the stuff and she grinned, "A bed…oh thank goodness a bed."

He smiled and got the bed out for her and set it on his desk. He then handed her the sheets and blankets and pillows. The rest of the bags he just set beside her bed and Kindred said she would take care of them later. She just wanted sleep. Megatron watched as she pulled back the covers and snuggled into the bed before pulling the blankets back over her and falling asleep almost instantly.

He smiled softly, knowing he could leave her now and return to his duties in the throne room. She wouldn't be going anywhere since she was comfortable where she was. _"Good little human,"_ he thought, _"Maybe I'll keep you around…just a little longer."_

And he left his room.

* * *

Nerissa couldn't believe it when they got back to the base and the alarm went off. Someone unauthorized had just warped in. Nerissa felt hope suddenly ignite inside of her and she immediately jumped out of Optimus and headed for the warp room. She was the first one there and was shocked to see Static standing there.

"Static?" she asked surprised, "What…what are you doing here? Where's Kindred?"

"**Kindred and I attempted to pull off the same escape you and her attempted to pull off the first time. However…I thought Kindred was right behind me the whole time…but…"**

"No, no, NO!" Nerissa cried as tears leaked from her eyes. She turned to leave only to stop in her tracks when she saw Optimus standing there. "Optimus…" she whispered, broken.

He walked over to her and picked her up gently, holding her against his chest. "It will be alright Nerissa…come on, I'll take you back to my quarters. It's been a long day for you."

Nerissa continued to cry as Optimus left the warp room, but she felt a lot better that he was there for her.

Static smiled darkly as he watched Optimus and Nerissa leave the room. He wouldn't tell anyone the real story…yet. He had a mission to carry out, a very important mission. He glanced back towards the warp dock.

"**I live to serve you, Lord Megatron."**

**

* * *

**

Cliffie alert...anyways, I lived through two car accidents within 48 hours to bring you guys this...hope you liked it! Please review! Mistress Megatron out...


	8. Take Your Side

Okay I wanted to upload this chapter before I started college. Since MM and I will be in college our updates for our stories including the ones we are writing together will be delayed for a little bit. When we get time we'll try our best to update stories, but for now please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

Take Your Side

Optimus carried Nerissa to his room and sat down on his recharge birth. Nerissa was crying so hard from the news that Static had brought with him. Vortex slowly entered the room by crawling under the door. He had heard Nerissa's cries throughout the base and wanted to see what was wrong with his dear friend.

**"Nerissa?" **Vortex asked coming up to Optimus. Optimus looked down and gently set down his free hand for the minicon to hop on to. Once he was at Nerissa's level he jumped over to her and tried his best to comfort his friend. Optimus let the two hug each other for a little while, but when Nerissa started snuggling close to Optimus tired from crying too much Optimus thought it was best Vortex go out and let everyone know what was going on.

As Vortex was leaving he came across Static who was walking down the hallways very sad. Vortex decided he shouldn't bring anything up about what had happened not wanting to bring up bad memories. He kept his best foot forward and continued walking to the other Autobots.

Static watch Vortex get out of sight and decided it was safe to act normal. Quickly transforming he sped fast to the command center and peeked in to see if any Autobots were inside. Once he saw no one in he went in and flew up onto the seat and then onto the desk top and started messing with the gadgets until he got contact with Megatron.

**"Megatron sir, I have made it and in the Decepticon base."** Static spoke. Megatron smiled and nodded his head.

"Good job Static, report back to me when you get information from anyone, and keep an optic on that one human, I have a feeling she may be more of a nuisance than this human Kindred." Megatron spoke.

**"She is sir, and I'll be sure to keep a good optic on her. Do you have anything you want to do with her?"** Static asked.

"Right now no, but when the time comes and your cover is blown I want you to take her when you come up here. Where does she mostly stay?"

**"She has a room of her own, but it seems to be that she is staying with Optimus Prime more and more. When I got to the base and told them the story she started crying and Optimus picked her up and took her to his room. I think she is his weakness and if we grab her he'll do anything to get her back."** Static replied.

"Hmm…yes. You will take her when your cover is blown understand?"

**"Understood sir," **Static saluted to his commander and turned off the screen just as Hotshot came into the room and saw Megatron go off the screen.

"Was that Megatron!?" he exclaimed. Static quickly turned around and he looked angry.

**"I just got off transmission with Megatron. I'm trying to get Kindred down here away from the Decepticons but he won't let her go. He'll only let her go if I go up there, but if I do I know he won't let her go."** Static growled.

Hotshot looked down at him and gently picked him up and said, "We'll get her back, don't worry."

* * *

Back on the Decepticon base on the moon Megatron had turned off the transmission and had seen Hotshot come in the command room just as he and Static were done chatting. He looked to his desk and saw Kindred fast asleep on the bed Cyclonus had gotten for her. He felt a small smile tug at his lips, but once he was aware he was smiling he quickly growled and went over to his bed and decided it was time he should get some recharge in before anything happened. Quickly looking over to Kindred one last time before he shut his optics off then went into a deep slumber.

Kindred suddenly stirred and woke up. The room was dark, just like it was everyday. They were on the moon and not on Earth. Stretching she got her cell phone out of her bra and decided to see if anyone had texted her or called her and once she saw it was her parents who had been calling her the most she wasn't surprised at all. Sighing she decided she should listen to the messages.

Most of them were screamings from her parents wanting to know where she and Nerissa were at. They were still looking for them after they had told their parents that they were running off together, but that wasn't true. Nerissa was with the Autobots and she was with the Decepticons, but telling that to her parents would only confuse them and then she would have told everyone about the transformers and Megatron…gosh she didn't want to see what he would do to her if she told her family about him. He'd probably just squish her or kill her slow and painful. She shuddered at the thought and quickly laid down to try and get to sleep, but it was easier said than done.

Being bored in a dark room and can't sleep with a giant alien robot who has captured you and holding you for ransom. "Megatron are you awake?" she asked across the room. There was a sudden snore, but then everything was back to silence.

"I guess that means I no." Kindred sighed and slowly started climbing down the desk. Scared to death of what may happen if she suddenly lost her balance, but she made it down okay. Running over to his bed she found one of his hands hanging down. Quickly climbing aboard she climbed up his arm and then onto his chest. It was cold in the room and her bed wasn't enough to keep her warm. She needed some comfort, and the only thing in the room was the Decepticon leader.

"I guess this will make due…oh well, at least I'll survive the night warm." Kindred yawned and slowly went to sleep, and not aware that red optics were coming on and saw everything.

The next morning in the Autobot base Nerissa woke up and found she had been sleeping on top of Optimus's chest with his hand over top of her as a blanket. Looking up at his face she saw his golden optics were looking down at her. "Did you sleep well?" Optimus asked as he lifted his hand so she could get up.

"Yes…after all the crying I did yesterday I think I passed out." Nerissa replied putting her hand to her head.

"You did." Optimus replied and Nerissa looked up at him, "You were so upset that you couldn't stop crying and then passed out all of a sudden." Nerissa was quiet and then looked up at Optimus and slowly laid back down on his chest needing comfort for what all was happening.

"What will happen to her now Optimus?" Nerissa cried out feeling tears forming again, but she was not going to let them fall. There was no way she would let them fall. She suddenly felt something start stroking her back. She looked up and saw Optimus gently running a finger down her spine as to comfort her.

"We'll get her back Nerissa. I promise you this. Static knows how to get past the Decepticons; he could show us the way." Optimus replied.

Nerissa sighed and then slowly got up. Optimus took her in his hand and left the room. When they entered the hallway there was Static walking alone. "Static!" Nerissa called down. Static looked up and waved sadly.

**"Hey Nerissa."** Static beeped.

"Are you okay? Do you need a lift?" she asked.

**"No I'm fine…just need to walk around a little bit." **Static replied and walked the other way.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Nerissa.

"I think he'll get better the longer he stays here." Optimus replied and started heading towards the kitchen to get Nerissa something to eat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Megatron's voice rang in Kindred's ears. Kindred quickly jumped off the Decepticon leader only to hit the bed and tried to run off. She forgot just how big the bed was and fell off. Luckily Megatron was in a life sparing mood and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Now I repeat my question or I may just let you continue falling."

"I'm sorry! It's cold my blankets weren't warm enough!" Kindred cried out. Megatron let Kindred go and let her fall into his other hand and walked over to the bed and saw she was right. To a human it was cold in here and she only had one blanket. Growling he yelled, "CYCLONUS!"

Kindred heard a crash and then Cyclonus enter the room and replied, "Yes Lord Megatron?"

"Why does the human only have one blanket?" Megatron growled.

"Well you didn't specify how many you wanted." Cyclonus replied.

Megatron roared and with his free hand punched Cyclonus in the face making a large dent. "Do you want me to go back to earth and get more blankets?"

"Yes." Megatron gritted through his teeth. Kindred looked up at Megatron who finally looked down at her. He had fire blazing in his optics, but they slowly cooled off after looking at her for a little bit. "Are you going to be a good human and not try to escape?"

"I'm not a dog here and I can understand you. I've learned my lesson from before; I'm not going to go anywhere." Kindred replied and Megatron smiled putting her on her bed. Her food was all around her. Looking down at the height she was so curious how she made it down okay and was able to run over to Megatron's bed.

"I'll be back; Starscream will come in to watch over you."

"Oh come on Megatron, can't you trust me?" Kindred asked.

"You're slowly earning your trust. Once I feel you have earned it completely you will be able to walk around the base by yourself with no worries." Megatron replied and left the room. No later Starscream came into the room grumbling to himself and watched Kindred. There was an awkward silence. Kindred could feel his optics watching her at every movement she was making.

"So uh…what's up Mr. Starscream, Sir?" Kindred spoke.

Starscream gritted his teeth and growled, "Don't talk to me fleshy human."

"Oh I'm sorry if someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kindred replied crossing her arms.

Starscream growled and said, "You better shut your mouth fleshling. You can be easily disposed of."

"Yeah? You'll have to ask Megatron that. Right now he doesn't seem to want to get rid of me." Kindred smarted off.

"THAT'S IT!" Starscream yelled and went to grab Kindred who jumped off the desk and hit the ground pretty hard. She tried getting up, but pain shot through her leg as she did. She screamed out in pain and tried to crawl away from the second in command Decepticon.

Megatron who was in the thrown room making plans about how to attack the Autobots off guard when he heard a painful scream. He knew that scream was from his human and quickly started running down to his room and when he opened it he saw Starscream squeezing Kindred. With one mighty punch he knocked Starscream off guard sending Kindred in the air. He quickly caught her only to hear her scream out in pain again. He gently opened his hand and saw her leg was not how it should be. "STARSCREAM!"

Cyclonus was just about to enter the room when he saw what was going on. Everything was a wreck in the room and decided that he should come back when everything had calmed down. Cyclonus went running just as Megatron kicked Starscream out of the room. Gently set Kindred down and went to get Starscream and teach him what to do around a human that was with him.

"I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO INFLICT PAIN UPON THIS HUMAN! YOU MOST CERTAINLY CAN NOT! I DON'T SLAGGING CARE IF YOU'RE SECOND IN COMAND!" Megatron yelled and threw him into a wall and then out into the thrown room. Demolisher and Cyclonus both quickly got out of Megatron's way when he was finished with Starscream. "Don't fix him." Megatron growled.

* * *

Hotshot and Red Alert watched as Nerissa and Optimus walked into the mess hall. "Is there food in here?" Optimus asked.

"No…sorry I didn't know I had to get food." Hotshot replied.

Optimus just simply waved it off and looked at Hotshot and replied, "Its okay, I'll take Nerissa out to a restraunt."

Nerissa smiled up at Optimus as they walked out of the base. Optimus gently sat her down on the ground and transformed. "Okay, get in and we'll get you something to eat."

"Awesome, can we go to Burger king?" she asked.

"Sure…what's Burger King?" Optimus replied.

Nerissa started laughing and explained to him what Burger King was and as they drove into town Optimus had already spotted a Burger King. Nerissa hadn't eaten breakfast and knowing she probably wouldn't eat for a while she ordered a Whopper. "I'd like a Whopper, fries, and a Dr. Pepper please and large that."

They pulled around to the pick up window and she pulled out her last ten dollars and gave it to the person at the window. "What are you doing driving a semi?" The man asked.

"It's a family thing." Nerissa replied and gently stroked the side of the semi. Optimus felt this and had to fight the urge to shudder. The man gave her her meal and told her to have a good day. She wished him the same and started eating her meal inside Optimus's cab.

"So is that good?" Optimus asked.

"Very. I haven't had one of these in ages it feels like." Nerissa replied. Optimus chuckled and decided it would be best if he parked so that people wouldn't get nervous when they saw Nerissa eating and driving. She had the burger and fries down in no time and started working on her drink. "Boy…now I need to run or do something to work it off."

Optimus just chuckled and started driving again. "Don't worry Optimus; I didn't get anything on your leather interior."

Optimus chuckled at that comment and replied, "I wouldn't have gotten mad if you did…Now Hotshot is a different story."

"I know, he'd freak out, I really don't like him too much." Nerissa replied.

"He may be rough around the edges, but he is a good warrior."

"That may be so, but…GAH, he's so annoying!" Nerissa shouted.

If Optimus was in his robot form he would be shaking his head right now. Nerissa slowly laid down on the seat and drifted off into a light sleep. She just needed a little nap before she did anything else. Though she normally didn't take naps because she would stay up all night, but right now after that big meal she needed it.

"Gosh, I wonder what my parents and Kindred's parents are doing right now? Probably freaking out, though we did say we were running off together and that we had confessed our love to each other…oh well."

Optimus then replied, "Why don't you two not want to go back to your families?"

"Optimus…when you're a human you don't get excitement every day of your lives. It's rather a boring life and to you guys we only live for a short amount of time. To us we live a long boring life. So being away from family and being with you guys is so amazing! I wouldn't give you guys up for anything. I love aliens too much…and when I'm order I can tell people I was abducted by aliens when I was their ages and none of them will believe me because I'm an old woman who is going crazy." Nerissa laughed to herself.

"But they're probably worried sick about you two." Optimus replied.

"Oh I'll go see them in a little while." Nerissa spoke and sighed still having her eyes closed.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base Static was walking around looking for Vortex. He needed to get Vortex away before he would start thinking something was going on. Finally finding him he walked over to him. **"How are you doing Static?"** Vortex asked.

**"I think I'm doing better, but could you help me with something?"** Static replied.

**"Sure, what is it?"** Vortex asked.

**"Just follow me," **spoke Static.

Walking around the Autobot base to a room no one really used and no one really went to. He walked in and Vortex stood next to him and asked, **"So what do you need help with in here?"**

Static backed up from Vortex and pushed him in further and pulled with all his might to close the door. Once it was closed he spoke, **"I can't let you around Nerissa for a while…you'll just spoil the plans."**

**"Static? What's the matter with you!?"** Vortex yelled through the door.

**"My master is Lord Megatron and you will be dealt with when it's your time."** With that said Static walked off while Vortex was left in the room banging on the door trying to get someone's attention.

* * *

"Are you okay Kindred?" Megatron asked his human who had passed out during the time he was beating up Starscream.

"I don't know, but my hurts like hell." Kindred replied.

Megatron growled and spoke, "Your leg is broken."

"It's my own stupid fault."

"Why is that?"

"I jumped off the desk as Starscream was coming at me. It was the only thing that came to my head at the time."

Megatron got a stick and tape, "I'm going to have to realign your leg…this is going to hurt."

Getting a piece of material he put it in her mouth and started messing with her leg. She let out a scream, but it was muffled by the material in her mouth. She bit down hard as Megatron messed with the leg until he felt it fit into place and put the stick on her leg and started wrapping it with tape. Once he knew that was good he got out plaster that people made casts with. "Cyclonus got all this for your leg. I'll try to be gentle, but I'm not gentle natured."

Kindred heard him and did her best to acknowledge him, but the pain was so unbearable. But as she tried to think of something else she noticed she didn't feel the pain as much. "Okay you're finished."

Kindred looked down at her leg and saw the cast and on her cast was a Decepticon insignia. "What's that for?"

"To show everyone that you are a Decepticon and no longer an Autobot, we're going to change that sign on your suite and make little changes, but you will be a Decepticon for as long as you live."

"But what about Nerissa?" she asked.

"If you're able to, we'll turn her as well." Megatron replied. Kindred smiled. All she had to do was convert Nerissa to a Decepticon and they'd be best friends forever on the same side!

"I will convert to be a Decepticon." Kindred whispered.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the other one. Took me forever to write this. I just didn't have any motivation, but I updated before school started and I hope everyone enjoys their school year this year. If you don't go to school enjoy work. And if you do both....enjoy, I know I will. Working at a library and taking 17 hours of class. But anyways I'll stop rambling. Please review!


End file.
